Transcendance
by Aki Haku
Summary: Une série de meurtres en Californie et une autre en Virginie. Sam part en Californie avec Garth et Kevin et Dean part avec Castiel en Virginie, mais rien n'est ce qu'il paraît être.
1. Prologue: Le commencement

Bonjour! C'est la première fiction que je poste sur ce site. J'espère que vous allez apprécier. Bonne lecture :)

Prologue: Le commencement

_Lebanon, Kansas_

-Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?

-J'y travaille.

Dean soupira et s'écrasa sur la chaise voisine à celle de son frère cadet. Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était coincé au bunker à rien faire. Après tout, il y avait bien les tonnes de bouquins qui n'attendaient qu'à être lus, mais lire et Dean Winchester, ça fait deux. Il essaie d'éviter de lire autant que possible. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est Sam qui fait les recherches.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, dit Sam en plissant ses yeux verts devant son ordinateur portable.

-Quoi? Dit Dean en se redressant.

-Une série de meurtres assez sanglants je dois dire…

-Sanglants?

-Euh…Ouais. Très sanglants.

-Explique.

-Eh bien, les huit victimes ont été retrouvés éventrés, égorgés et le cœur en moins.

-Un loup-garou?

-Oui, pour le cœur en moins, mais ce n'est pas trop leur genre d'égorger leurs victimes. Alors, je ne suis pas sûr.

-Bien… C'est où?

-À Beacon Hills en Californie.

-On y va? dit Dean en se levant.

-Attends une seconde, dit Sam en tapant sur son clavier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il en s'assoyant.

-Il y a une autre chasse en Virginie.

-Une autre?

-C'est toi qui s'est plaint pendant deux semaines que tu t'ennuyais à en vouloir de te pendre, alors…

-D'accord, c'est bon, qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Les treize victimes…

-Treize?!

-Ouais, acquiesça Sam en hochant la tête, c'est énorme. Elles ont toutes été vidées de leur sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

-Vampire?

-Sûrement. Et peut-être même un nid vu le nombre de victimes.

Dean soupira et passa sa main gauche sur son visage.

-À moins qu'on se sépare tous les deux, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait y arriver…

-Se séparer serait l'idée la plus stupide. Si c'est effectivement un nid en Virginie, toi ou moi, seul contre eux, c'est du suicide, mais si on ne va pas en Californie, il risque d'y avoir encore plus de victimes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

-On pourrait demander à Castiel?

-Le jour où je vais en être réduit à demander à un ange de faire mon boulot à ma place n'est pas encore arrivé, même si c'est Castiel.

Sam roula les yeux. Ce que son frère pouvait être orgueilleux quand il le voulait. Il est incapable de délaisser. Il faut qu'il fasse tout lui-même, même s'il est épuisé par toutes ces années de chasses.

-D'accord, mais tu pourrais tout de même lui demander de venir avec toi. Tu sais très bien qu'il adooore chasser avec toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? demanda Dean en regardant son petit frère tout en croisant les bras, suspicieux.

-Mais rien du tout, répondit Sam en le regardant avec un sourire moqueur. C'est toi qui t'imagines des choses.

Il se leva et étira son corps de géant.

-Je vais appeler Garth pour savoir s'il peut m'aider avec le ''peut-être'' loup-garou. Ou sinon j'appellerais Charlie et Dorothy et je pourrais même demander à Kevin de m'aider. Donc, ça marche?

-Ouais, dit Dean en se levant à son tour. J'appelle Cas et j'y vais.

-D'accord.

-Fais attention à toi, dit Dean en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

-Toi aussi, lui répondit Sam en composant le numéro de Garth.

O0o0O

_Beacon Hills, Californie_

-Scooott!

-…

\- Scott!

-…

Stiles soupira et recommença à crier.

-Scooott! Je sais que tu es là!

-…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fermé ta porte à clé? Tu ne le fais jamais d'habitude.

-…

-Ok. C'est peut-être parce que je rentre souvent chez toi sans la permission, mais il ne fallait pas me donner les clés, hein.

-…

-Scott!

-…

-Pourquoi tu me fais la gueule? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-…

-Scott, bordel ouvre cette porte!

-…

-Scott, si tu n'ouvres pas je vais défoncer ta porte!

-…

-…Rectification, oublie ça!

Stiles soupira encore et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya très fort de se souvenir s'il avait fait quelque chose qui aurait blessé son meilleur ami ou s'il s'était seulement passé quelque chose d'autre, mais rien ne lui vint.

-Bon… Je vais repasser plus tard. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de chez son meilleur ami. Il monta dans sa voiture et démarra, enfin il essaya, mais tout ce qu'il put entendre c'est sa chère Jeep en train de crachoter.

-Oh ce n'est pas vrai!

Il sortit de sa voiture et décida de faire le chemin à pied, mais après quelques minutes de marche, il sentit quelque chose de dégoulinant sur son crâne. Il leva la tête et vit un oiseau au-dessus de lui.

\- Mais merde! Tout ce que je voulais c'est discuter avec mon meilleur ami! Bon d'accord, je voulais aussi lui parler de ces meurtres, mais c'est normal quoi! Avec tout ce que c'est passé de surnaturel dans ma vie depuis un bout de temps il y a de quoi à se poser des questions, non? Alors pourquoi le monde entier en a contre moi?

Stiles continua son chemin d'un pas décidé et s'étala de tout son long dans une flaque d'eau causée par la pluie d'hier.

\- Je hais ma vie.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Stiles leva doucement la tête et vit la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir aujourd'hui : Derek Hale.

-Euh...Vois-tu, umm, j'ai décidé de faire une sieste sur le trottoir. Ça ne paraît pas très confortable, mais tu serais surpris.

-Tu ne serais pas en train de te foutre de moi par hasard?

-D'après toi?!

Stiles se releva en essayant d'essorer son chandail au maximum.

-C'était mon t-shirt préféré, dit Stiles en faisant une moue boudeuse.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Scott? lui demanda Derek en soupirant, épuisé de l'attitude enfantine de l'adolescent.

-Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Il n'a pas voulu m'ouvrir, continua-t-il en levant les épaules. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de voir qui que ce soit.

-Je m'en tape de ce qu'il a envie ou non! Je dois lui parler. C'est urgent!

Il avança en bousculant violemment Stiles et continua sans même se retourner.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je peux aider? demanda Stiles en frottant son épaule malmenée.

-C'est un truc de loup. Ne t'en mêle surtout pas!

Derek continua son chemin en laissant un Stiles ébahi derrière lui.

-Euh...mais, je... je...

Stiles prit quelques secondes pour se reprendre et le suivit.

-Mais pour qui tu te prends?! cria-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Excuse-moi, mais je ne suis pas un de tes bêtas! Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre, surtout pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu!

Derek s'arrêta et le fusilla du regard.

-Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires, Stiles. Maintenant, tu retournes à ta pauvre vie de lycéen et tu laisses les grandes personnes s'occuper du reste.

-Mais!-

-Au revoir Stiles.

Il passa devant lui et le laissa là.

-Mais qui te donne le droit de..., commença Stiles en s'arrêtant.

Il baissa la tête et partit chez lui, blessé par les propos de Derek. En entrant, il vit son père regardant la télévision. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit même pas son père l'appeler et entra dans sa chambre. Il claqua sa porte et se jeta sur son lit. Il prit un oreiller et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en le serrant contre lui.

-Espèce d'imbécile, murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux en essayant d'oublier les mots blessant de ce stupide Alpha.


	2. Chapitre 1: La rencontre

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

_Beacon Hills_

Stiles ouvrit doucement les yeux et s'étira lentement. Le soleil avait pointé le bout de son nez et venait lui chatouiller le visage avec ses rayons. Il grogna et mit sa couverture sur sa tête. Trois petits cognements retentirent contre sa porte.

-Humm?

-Stiles? demanda son père en passant la tête par le cadre de la porte.

-Moui?

-Il y a une urgence au boulot. Je dois y aller, répondit-il en entrant dans la chambre de son fils.

-Un samedi?

-Les meurtriers ne prennent pas congé le samedi malheureusement.

-D'accord. Il est quelle heure au fait?

-Il est sept heures et quelque, répondit-il en regardant sa montre.

-Humm…

Stiles s'enfonça plus profondément sous ses couvertures et marmonna ce qui devait ressembler à un ''passe une bonne journée''. Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel et sourit doucement en regardant la bosse que formait le corps de son fils en dessous de ses draps avant de sortir de la chambre en refermant délicatement la porte. Stiles ouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte d'entrée se fermer et se redressa en entendant la voiture de son père démarrer. Il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu. Il enfila un t-shirt rouge avec une chemise carottée grise et noire et une paire de jeans noirs. Il descendit, toujours à moitié endormi, et se prépara un petit déjeuner. Il venait juste de prendre une première bouchée quand son portable sonna.

-Ché qui? demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine.

-Stiles, combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de prendre le temps d'avaler avant de répondre?

-Désholé Lydia, dit-il en avalant, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Bon, hier j'étais, comment dire, euh très occupée.

-Je vois, dit Stiles en s'imaginant ce ''qu'occupée '' voulait dire.

-Et j'ai reçu quinze messages de Scott.

-Hein?

-Ouais, quinze. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il voulait, mais quand j'essaie de le rappeler, il ne répond pas.

-Même le téléphone de chez lui?

-Oui. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Hier quand j'ai été chez lui, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et il ne voulait pas ouvrir.

-Tu es sûr qu'il était dans sa chambre?

-C'est sa mère qui me l'a dit.

-Bon, c'est très étrange. Je crois que je vais passer chez lui, même si je suis encore très occupée.

-Lydia, n'entre pas dans les détails s'il te plaît.

-Je n'y comptais pas.

Stiles sentit son sourire à travers le téléphone.

-Au revoir Stiles.

-Fait attention à toi, dit-il en raccrochant.

Il finit son déjeuner et décida lui aussi de se rendre chez Scott. Après tout, il devait récupérer sa Jeep. Il enfila sa veste et se mit en route. Après quelques minutes de marche, il passa devant la forêt. Ne désirant pas s'attarder sur ce lieu de malheur, il accéléra le pas, mais il entendit une sorte de gémissement qui le figea instantanément.

-Non Stiles. Tu ne vas pas entrer dans cette forêt, se dit-il en fermant les yeux. C'est sûrement ton imagination qui a décidé de te jouer des tours aujourd'hui.

Il allait continuer son chemin quand un deuxième gémissement.

-Mais merde..., dit-il en se retournant vers les arbres. Je devrais peut-être y aller.

Il avança d'un pas avant de se rétracter.

-Non! J'en ai finis avec tous les problèmes de cette maudite ville! Je n'entrerais certainement pas!

Il recula et fit demi-tour, mais après dix pas, il revint vers la forêt.

-C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui est blessé et qui a besoin d'aide et je me sentirais comme une ordure pour avoir laissé quelqu'un mourir seulement parce que j'ai les jetons d'enter dans la forêt, dit-il en se de donnant du courage.

Il avança tranquillement dans les bois en faisant attention pour ne pas briser des branches, car, après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas quelqu'un, mais quelque chose. Après quelques minutes de marche, il s'arrêta. À quelques mètres de lui se trouvait un homme allongé sur le ventre. Il pouvait voir le sang s'échapper d'une blessure à la jambe.

-Merde.

Il se précipita vers l'homme et l'examina de plus près. Il devait mesurer au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et était baraqué comme...comme quelque chose de très musclé. Un géant quoi. Et dire que lui était fier de son mètre quatre-vingts. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs châtain foncé et sa peau était quelque peu bronzée. Il devait avoir dans le début de la trentaine. Il était blessé à la jambe droite en dessous du genou, mais Stiles ne saurait dire la gravité de sa blessure qui était cachée par son jeans.

-Mais comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir le sortir de là? Il doit peser une tonne!

O0o0O

Sam ouvrit lentement les yeux et ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il était. Il se redressa lentement et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une chambre d'adolescent. Mais comment était-il arrivé ici? La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant passer un jeune d'à peu près 17 ou 18 ans. Son instinct de chasseur prit le dessus. Il se leva rapidement et prit une position défensive.

-Waouh! Tu es rapide dis donc.

-…

-Je suis Stiles et je t'ai trouvé dans la forêt en train de te vider de ton sang.

Sam le regarda quelques instants avant de se détendre un peu. Il avait l'air inoffensif, mais il devait rester sur ses gardes.

-Stiles?

-Ouais, c'est mon nom.

-Tes parents t'ont appelé ''Stiles''?

-Non, c'est juste un surnom, parce que mon vrai nom est assez, enfin…bizarre, donc…

-D'accord…

-Sinon, ta jambe va bien?

Sam se pencha pour lever le bas de son jeans, mais remarqua enfin qu'il ne portait en tout et pour tout que son boxer.

-…Où sont mes fringues?

-Oh euh, je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais ton manteau et ta chemise sont complètement foutus, déchiquetés, anéantis et j'ai passé trois heures à enlever le sang qui était imbibé dans ton jeans.

Sam fit un signe de tête et regarda sa jambe. Il vit un bandage entourant le bas de sa jambe.

-C'est toi qui as fait le bandage? Demanda-t-il en regardant Stiles.

-Ouais.

-Merci, lui dit-il en souriant.

-De rien, répondit Stiles en frottant l'arrière de son crâne.

Un moment de silence s'installa. Après quelques secondes, Stiles qui n'était pas très friand de ce genre de silence décida d'aller chercher le jeans de son blessé.

-Au fait, moi c'est Sam, dit-il avant que Stiles sorte de la pièce.

-Ravi Sam, répondit-il en sortant.

Il descendit et alla chercher le jeans dans la sécheuse quand le téléphone sonna.

-Allo? dit-il en décrochant.

-Stiles, c'est moi, dit son père à l'autre bout du fil.

-Oh salut papa.

-Je téléphone pour te dire que je vais rentrer tard ce soir. Un cadavre a été trouvé dans la forêt par un couple de randonneurs, lui expliqua-t-il.

-D'accord. Bye.

-Bye.

Il raccrocha en soupirant. Comme ça au moins il pourra essayer de trouver une excuse pour expliquer à son père qu'est-ce qu'un homme de trente ans à moitié nu fout dans sa chambre. Il monta et entra dans sa chambre. Il vit Sam, qui s'était rassit dans son lit, examiner sa chambre.

-Tiens. Je peux essayer de te trouver quelque chose pour le haut, mais je crois que je n'ai rien qui puisse te faire, dit-il avec un sourire contrit. Tu un peu comme...euh...

-Une armoire à glace? dit-il en enfilant son jeans. Je sais. On me le dit tout le temps.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Au fait, que t'est-il arrivé? demanda-t-il en cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait faire à Sam dans ses tiroirs.

-Ça va peut-être te paraître bizarre, mais je ne m'en souviens pas, dit-il en se rasseyant sur son lit.

-Ni de ce que tu faisais dans la forêt? lui demanda Stiles en sortant un chandail beaucoup trop petit qu'il remit dans le tiroir.

-Non. J'ai en trou de mémoire qui remonte jusqu'à hier matin.

-Tu as peut-être reçu un coup sur la tête.

-Sûrement, répondit Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah! J'ai trouvé! s'exclama Stiles en sortant un sweat vert à capuche beaucoup trop grand pour lui qu'il a tout de même acheté parce qu'il adorait la couleur. Tada! Dit-il en lui tendant le vêtement.

-Merci Stiles, dit Sam en enfilant le sweat qui lui faisant comme un gant.

-De rien, dit-il en s'assoyant sur sa chaise de bureau.

-Dis-moi tu as quel âge?

-17 ans…toi?

-J'en ai 31.

Stiles inspira très fort.

-Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve quelque chose pour expliquer ça à mon père, dit-il en gardant l'air dans ses poumons.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais, dit Sam en souriant. Je peux très bien me rendre à l'hôtel où je loge et puis ceux avec qui je suis venu sont sûrement inquiets pour moi.

-Oh...D'accord, mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que toi et tes amis sont venus faire dans un trou paumé comme Beacon Hills?

-C'est pour le boulot, expliqua Sam, toujours souriant.

-Tu fais quoi?

-Je suis journaliste et je suis venu enquêter sur les meurtres.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'un journaliste.

-Ah non?

-Non, tu as plus l'air d'un mec qui a passé sa vie dans l'armée que d'un mec qui écrit des articles.

Sam sourit encore en riant un peu.

-Effectivement.

-C'est quoi le nom de ton hôtel?

-J'ai pris une chambre au Beacon Hills Hôtel.

-Je peux t'y amener si tu veux, enfin si ta jambe ne te fait pas trop mal.

-D'accord, dit Sam en levant, prouvant que sa jambe allait très bien.

-Allons-y.

O0o0O

Lydia cogna à la porte de chez Scott. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que Melissa vienne lui ouvrir.

-Lydia? Que puis-je pour toi?

-Est-ce que Scott est là?

-Oui, il est avec Derek et Isaac dans sa chambre. Viens, entre, dit-elle en la laissant passer.

-Merci.

Elle monta et cogna à la porte de Scott.

-C'est qui?

-C'est Lydia.

Elle entendit quelqu'un se lever et la porte s'ouvrit sur Isaac.

-Entre, lui dit-il avec un hochement de tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda-t-elle en entrant.

-On a besoin de toi, dit Scott en faisant signe à Isaac de refermer la porte.

-Oui?

-Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas vu ou ressenti quelque chose ces temps-ci? lui demanda Derek les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Tu parles de mes capacités de banshee?

-Oui.

-Non, pourquoi?

-Il y a eu huit meurtres et ce matin les policiers ont trouvé un autre corps, dit Isaac en s'assoyant sur le lit de Scott.

-Ils ont tous été égorgés, éventrés et leurs cœurs ont été enlevés, précisa celui-ci. Et on pense que ce qui les a tués n'est pas humain.

-Comment ça? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Derek.

-Les blessures sont celles d'un animal et aucun humain, même avec de l'expérience, ne pourrait recopier ça, lui répondit-il.

-Ce serait un loup-garou?

-Nous n'en avons aucune idée, c'est pour ça que nous pensions que tu aurais pu avoir une idée de ce qu'il se passait, lui expliqua Scott.

-Non, désolée. Je n'ai rien vu et rien ressenti à propos de ces morts.

-On retourne à la case départ, dit Isaac.

-Au fait, Scott?

-Oui?

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas ouvert à Stiles hier?

-Euh, dit-il en regardant ailleurs.

-Parce qu'il ne me l'a peut-être pas dit, mais j'ai entendu dans sa voix que ça l'avait blessé que tu ne veuilles pas lui parler.

-Ce n'est pas que je, ou qu'on, dit-il en regardant Isaac et Derek, ne veuille pas lui parler.

-C'est quoi alors?

-On a reçu ça, dit Derek en lui tendant une feuille de papier pliée en quatre.

Lydia déplia la feuille et lut ce qui était écrit dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle en regardant Derek avec des yeux effrayés.

-Une liste, lui répondit-il.

-Et tous ceux qui sont dessus se font tuer et dans l'ordre, précisa Isaac.

-Il y en a vingt sur la liste et ça fait déjà neuf morts, dit Scott.

-Et vous l'avez reçu quand cette liste?

-Il y a deux jours, lui répondit Derek.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi le nom de Stiles est inscrit sur cette liste?


	3. Chapitre 2: La demande

Chapitre 2 : La demande

_Beacon Hills_

-Hey! Isaac! Attends! cria Stiles en courant dans les couloirs du lycée.

Il bouscula une bonne dizaine d'élèves qui l'insultèrent au passage avant de perdre Isaac de vue. Il s'arrêta, essoufflé, et mit ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Mais c'est quoi leur problème? dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que toute la bande refusait de lui dire un mot, même Lydia s'y était mise.

-Suis-je si nuisible que ça? se demanda-t-il en sortant à l'extérieur.

Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout décoiffés. Il avança d'un pas assez rapide en regardant le sol. Il sortit de l'enceinte de l'école et fonça dans quelque chose.

Il poussa un cri de surprise et mit sa main sur nez endolori par le choc.

-Tu devrais toujours regarder où tu vas, lui dit une voix amusée.

Stiles leva les yeux et s'exclama:

-Sam?!

O0o0O

_Mystic Falls, Virginie_

-Mais pourquoi il ne répond pas, merde?! marmonna Dean en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre miteuse qu'il avait louée.

-Peut-être qu'il est occupé, Dean, lui-dit Castiel en essayant vainement de le calmer.

-Occupé? Ça fait une putain de semaine qu'il est occupé! s'écria Dean en se tournant vers l'ange. Il n'a jamais été si ''occupé '' qu'il ne puisse pas répondre quand j'appelle! continua-t-il en brandissant son cellulaire dans les airs.

-Dean..., soupira doucement Castiel. Sam est un grand garçon, ce n'est plus un enfant. Il peut s'occuper de lui-même sans que tu sois constamment sur dos.

-Oh monsieur commence à devenir un pro des expressions humaines à ce que je vois, lui répondit-il sarcastique.

Castiel le regarda avec un air qui lui donnait l'air de gronder un enfant de quatre ans qui avait fait une bêtise.

-Quoi? lui dit Dean, agressif.

-Je suis en train de me dire que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de venir ici avec toi. Tu es très désagréable et je devrais te laisser te calmer seul, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Non, Cas, attends! Je ne voul-, commença-t-il, mais Castiel avait déjà claqué la porte.

-Merde, dit-il en lançant son portable sur le lit.

O0o0O

_Beacon Hills_

-Que regardes-tu comme ça?

-Ah! cria Scott avant de tomber à la renverse.

Lydia rit en le regardant se frotter le menton.

-Alors?

-Je regardais Stiles, dit-il en se redressant.

-Tu l'espionnais tu veux dire? lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh, non. Enfin, ouais, avoua-t-il en baissant les épaules.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Il parle avec un géant depuis cinq minutes.

-Un géant?

-Ouais. Viens voir, dit-il en montrant d'un signe de tête où Stiles se trouvait.

-Wow!

-Je sais.

-Et tu sais ce qu'ils se disent? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Scott.

-Non, je viens juste de les voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors?

O0o0O

-Comment tu as su que je venais ici? demanda Stiles, toujours en train de se tenir le nez.

-Il n'y a pas trois millions de lycées dans cette ville.

-Effectivement.

-Je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

-Quoi? dit-il en enlevant enfin la main posée sur son nez maintenant rouge.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'emmener à l'endroit où tu m'as trouvé? lui demanda-t-il en penchant un peu la tête.

-Euh, d'accord, mais il va falloir récupérer ma Jeep chez le mécanicien.

-Bien, je te suis, dit Sam en faisant un geste de bras pour laisser passer Stiles.

Ils se mirent en route et après quelques secondes de silence, Stiles se tourna vers Sam.

-Et ta jambe?

-Pardon? demanda-t-il en se tournant la tête vers lui.

-Comment va ta jambe?

-Oh! Bien, merci, dit-il en souriant.

-Tellement bien que tu as oublié que tu t'étais blessé? dit Stiles en levant un sourcil surpris.

-C'est ça, répondit Sam en riant.

Stiles sourit et inspira. Ça faisait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que son père. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Sam qui lui demandait si c'était le bon garage.

-Ouais! Dit-il en traversant la rue suivi de près par l'armoire à glace.

-Salut Stiles, lui dit le mécanicien en le voyant entrer.

-Salut m'sieur! Est-ce que vous avez réussi à la réparer?

-Ouais, encore, dit-il en riant. Tu devrais peut-être penser à changer de voiture, gamin. Tiens tes clés, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le trousseau.

-Ah non! Ça je ne peux pas, dit-il en prenant les clés. Elle a une valeur sentimentale. Je vous dois combien? demanda-t-il.

-Rien c'est pour moi, dit le mécano en secouant la main.

-Vous êtes sûr?

-Ouais, maintenant vas-y avant que je change d'idée.

-D'accord, au revoir! dit-il en sortant chercher sa Jeep qui l'attendait sur le parking.

-Sam, c'est la bleue, dit-il en pointant sa voiture.

-Bien.

Rendu à sa voiture, Stiles s'installa sur le siège conducteur et démarra le moteur. Il sourit en entendant le bruit caractéristique de celui-ci et demanda à Sam s'il voulait conduire.

-Ok, dit-il en remplaçant au volant.

-Écoute, je ne fais pas ça d'habitude, mais peut-être que ça peut t'aider à te souvenir de ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

-C'est une bonne idée, répondit Sam, souriant, en sortant du parking.

Après dix minutes de route, ils étaient arrivés devant la partie de la forêt où Stiles avait entendu les gémissements de Sam. Celui-ci se stationna et sortit de la Jeep, suivi de Stiles. Ils entrèrent dans les bois en silence. Décidément, pensa Stiles, il n'est vraiment pas bavard. Au bout de deux minutes, Sam s'arrêta brusquement et Stiles lui rentra encore dedans.

-Ce que tu es dur, dit-il en se pinçant le nez pour une seconde fois.

-Je ne pense pas que tu devrais dire des choses de ce genre, dit Sam en se tournant vers lui, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Ah! Mais ce, je n'ai pas, mais, je, je, s'embrouilla Stiles en rougissant.

Sam éclata de rire et laissa derrière lui l'adolescent marmonner des paroles inaudibles.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en le suivant, toujours aussi rouge.

-C'est où au fait? demanda Sam en se retournant vers lui.

-C'est à côté du gros arbre qui a un visage gravé dessus.

-Un visage?

-Cherche pas, tout le monde est bizarre dans cette ville.

-Tu te considères comme étant bizarre?

-Un peu, dit Stiles, pas très convaincant.

-Juste un peu?

-Ouais.

-Quel genre d'adolescent emmène chez lui un inconnu blessé et le soigne au lieu d'appeler une ambulance?

-Bon, d'accord, je suis bizarre, avoua Stiles. Ah! C'est ici, dit-il en pointant l'arbre.

Sam s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et se mit à examiner tous les recoins très minutieusement. Stiles mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et le regarda faire. Soudain, Sam s'approcha d'un arbre un peu plus loin et se figea devant.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose? demanda Stiles.

Comme il ne reçu aucune réponse, il s'approcha à son tour de l'arbre.

-Alors? dit-il en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du géant.

Il se figea lui aussi. Sur le tronc de l'arbre, ils y avaient cinq marques très profondes.

-Des griffures, marmonna Stiles.

-Ouais, répondit Sam. Stiles?

-Oui? dit-il toujours concentré sur l'arbre.

-Comment était ma blessure?

-Je ne sais plus...Deux profondes plaies, de chaque côté de ta jambe je crois, pourquoi? demanda-t-il en regardant Sam. Tu ne les a pas vues?

-Non.

-Comment ça?

-Elles étaient déjà guéries quand j'ai enlevé le bandage le soir même, répondit-il en regardant Stiles dans les yeux. Complètement volatilisées.

-Sam?

-Oui?

-Tu n'es pas un journaliste, n'est-ce pas?

-...Non.

-Qui es-tu?

-Je suis un chasseur.

-De quoi? demanda Stiles en inspirant très fort.

-De créatures surnaturelles.

-Quel type de créatures?

-Tous les types de créatures Stiles.

-Alors, commença-t-il en regardant l'arbre, tu sais ce qui t'as attaqué, pas vrai?

-Oui.

-C'était un loup-garou?

-Oui.

-Et il t'a mordu?

-...Oui.

-Et c'est guéri.

-...

-Sam, je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, le regard triste.

-Je sais à quel point ça peut être dur pour un chasseur de...

-De devenir ce qu'il chasse.

-Oui. La mère d'une des mes amies était une chasseuse et elle a préféré mourir que de devenir un loup.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça se produit. Pas pour moi, mais un ami, un de ceux avec qui je suis venu s'est aussi fait mordre par un loup-garou lors d'une chasse et mon frère a failli devenir un vampire une fois.

-Un vampire?

-Ouais. Ils existent aussi.

-Failli?

-Il y a un remède contre le vampirisme, mais pas pour... la lycanthropie.

-Tu es sûr, car après tout tu m'as l'air dans savoir plus que la moitié des gens qui connaissent ce genre de-

-Non, Stiles, dit Sam en souriant tristement. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé de sauver une amie il y longtemps et...

-Elle est morte?

-Je..., commença-t-il en soupirant, elle tuait des innocents et elle était incapable de se contrôler, pas comme Garth, alors je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Je suis désolé Sam.

-Je sais, dit-il en baissant les yeux. Il ne manque plus qu'à attendre la prochaine pleine lune pour savoir si je sais me contrôler ou pas.

-Que va-t-il se passer si tu y arrives?

-Je vais devoir l'annoncer à mon frère, dit-il dans un rire triste.

-Et si tu n'y arrives pas?

-...Il va falloir que je..., commença-t-il en regardant le sol.

-Que tu?

-Que quelqu'un m'abatte, dit-il en regardant Stiles dans les yeux. Et je ne peux pas demander à mes proches. Je ne peux pas faire endurer ça à mon frère, tu comprends? demanda-t-il à Stiles, les yeux brillants de larmes qui refusent de couler.

-Bien sûr.

-Et je sais que tu t'y connais, sinon tu te serais enfui depuis un bout de temps, dit-il en souriant. Comme la plupart des gens.

-Sam, je-

-Je voudrais que ça soit toi qui mettes fin à mes jours, si je suis incapable de me contrôler et que je tue d'innocentes personnes.


	4. Chapitre 3: La transformation

Chapitre 3 : La transformation

_Beacon Hills_

BANG, BANG, BANG!

-...

Stiles soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

-...

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je ne fais que ça ces derniers temps? marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

-...

Stiles prit une grande inspiration et...

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BA-

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu veux?! hurla Derek en ouvrant la porte.

-Hey salut! Comment ça va Stiles? Ah très bien, merci de t'en soucier, mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps avant d'ouvrir la porte? Ah tu sais cher Stiles que-

-Stiles. La ferme, dit Derek avec un regard ennuyé.

-Non je ne me la fermerais pas! Parce que c'est comme ça qu'on doit parler avec un ami qui a failli mourir un million de fois pour les fesses du monde entier! Et surtout parce que ça fait une semaine qu'aucun de vous ne m'adresse la parole! J'ai appelé, j'ai envoyé des messages et j'ai même coursé Isaac dans les corridors du lycée! J'en ai assez! Si vous ne voulez plus de moi dans votre petit groupe dites-le tout de suite que j'arrête de faire des efforts pour des trouducs qui se foutent complètement de ma gueule!

Stiles s'arrêta en regardant Derek dans les yeux tout en reprenant sa respiration. Celui-ci le regarda quelques secondes avec de soupirer de retourner à l'intérieur en laissant la porte ouverte.

-J'imagine que je dois prendre ça pour un ''entre'' à la Hale, murmura-t-il en pénétrant dans l'appartement de l'Alpha.

Derek s'installa sur le canapé et regarda Stiles.

-Euh, quoi? demanda celui-ci.

-Vas-y.

-De quoi? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Poses-les tes questions...mais, continua-t-il en interrompant Stiles qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, je ne peux pas te garantir que j'y répondrais toutes.

-C'est une blague? demanda Stiles l'air exaspéré.

-Non. Assieds-toi.

-C'est injuste, dit-il en s'assoyant à côté de l'Alpha.

-De quoi?

-J'ai enduré votre comportement de merde pendant exactement dix jours et tu ne comptes même pas répondre aux questions que je vais poser

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'y répondrais pas, mais que-

-Tu ne répondras pas à toutes mes questions. Je sais. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi vous refusez de m'adresser la parole?

Derek fixa un point vide pendant deux secondes.

-Je...c'est pour ton propre bien.

-Pardon? Mon propre bien?

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

Stiles roula des yeux en soupirant.

-D'accord. Est-ce que tu sais c'est quoi toute la merde avec les meurtres? Mon père refuse de m'en parler ce qui signifie que ça l'inquiète assez pour m'empêcher de me mêler de ça. Donc?

-Nous ne savons pas encore qu'est-ce que ça peut être.

Stiles sourit en regardant droit dans les yeux de l'Alpha.

-Moi je sais.

O0o0O

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda Scott en entrant dans l'appartement de Derek.

-Tu avais l'air pressé au téléphone, affirma Isaac.

-Tout le monde est là? demanda Derek en se tournant vers eux.

-Euh, ouais, dit Isaac en regardant la petite bande derrière lui.

-Bien. Et effectivement, c'est très urgent.

-Alors? demanda Scott en croisant les bras.

-J'ai discuté avec Stiles.

-Quoi? répondit Scott.

-On s'était entendu pour ne pas le mêler à tout ça, car c'est de sa vie dont il est question, non? Dit Lydia en levant un sourcil.

-Et je ne lui ai rien dit à propos de la liste, mais lui m'a offert une information capitale.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Kira, restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant.

-C'est bel et bien un loup-garou qui tue tous ces gens.

-Comment il sait ça? dit Isaac en s'assoyant sur le canapé.

-Il a rencontré un homme qui s'est fait attaquer par ce loup.

-Un homme? Demanda Lydia en lançant un regard significatif à Scott.

-Oui, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Il se promenait dans la forêt quand il s'est fait attaquer, mais ce n'est pas tout, dit-il en s'arrêtant pour être sûr d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde, ce n'est pas juste un loup-garou, c'est aussi un Alpha.

-On est dans la merde, dit Isaac en fixant le vide.

-L'homme, il a survécu? demanda Scott.

-Oui et il a même été mordu. La blessure a cicatrisé et Stiles dit qu'il va certainement se transformer à la prochaine pleine lune, c'est-à-dire, ce soir.

-Wow! dit Lydia en les bras. En plus d'avoir un Alpha meurtrier sur les bras, on a aussi un bébé loup-garou. Super...

O0o0O

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? demanda Sam en regardant Stiles l'attacher d'une façon assez complexe.

-Je n'ai pas d'autre endroit pour te cacher et puis mon père est occupé au boulot, dit-il très concentré sur sa tâche.

-Non, je te parle de m'attacher à ton bureau.

-Oh, dit-il Stiles en regardant ledit bureau. On verra, répondit-il en continuant d'attacher Sam.

-Très rassurant, dit celui-ci en fixant le plafond.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as l'air d'une personne assez calme, donc ça va bien se passer, dit Stiles en se redressant.

-Tu n'as jamais entendu l'expression ''l'habit ne fait pas le moine''?

-Si je l'ai entendue, mais je me fis à mon instinct et non à des proverbes ridicules, répondit-il en souriant.

-D'accord et tu n'aurais pas des trucs que tes amis loups-garous t'auraient donnés pour se contrôler?

-Euh...dit Stiles en réfléchissant. Tu peux te répéter une phrase qui te permet de te concentrer et de te calmer, tu peux aussi utiliser ta colère comme le fait Derek ou te trouver un point d'ancrage comme Scott avec Allison, enfin avant qu'elle...s'arrêta-t-il en fixant ses pieds. Après il est devenu son propre point d'ancrage même si je crois que Kira l'aide un peu.

-Un point d'encrage doit être une personne? demanda Sam en essayant de capter le regard de Stiles.

-Pas nécessairement, je pense que pour Scott c'est un peu l'idée qu'il n'a pas envie de devenir un monstre ou un truc dans le genre, en plus de Kira, dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

-D'accord, répondit Sam en souriant.

Stiles alla s'asseoir sur le lit et regarda sa montre.

-La lune se lève dans une quinzaine de minutes, dit-il en soupirant.

-J'espère ne pas détruire ton sweat, dit Sam en faisant la moue.

-Autant qu'il serve à quelque chose, répondit Stiles en souriant.

-Ce serait du gâchis, lui répondit Sam en s'étirant un peu pour détendre ses muscles endoloris par les chaînes. Sinon, puisqu'il me reste une quinzaine de minutes avant de vouloir te manger, si tu me parlais un peu de toi, continua-t-il en souriant.

-Euh...je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

-Tu n'es pas supposé être du genre bavard? dit Sam avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Si, mais seulement quand je ne suis pas supposé parler.

Sam rit un peu avant de gigoter, un peu inconfortable.

-Tu pourrais me poser une question et après je t'en pose une, si ça te dit.

-Ouais, d'accord, répondit Stiles en croisant ses jambes sous son corps. Quelle est ta date de naissance?

-Le 2 mai 1983. Qu'est-ce que ton père fait comme boulot?

-Il est shérif. Comment s'appelle ton frère?

-Dean. Est-ce que tu as une petite amie?

-Euh...C'est compliqué. Où es-tu né?

-Lawrence, Kansas. Comment ça?

-...Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'on n'a pas cessé de se fixer depuis le début des questions?

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens d'essayer d'esquiver la question? dit Sam en souriant.

Stiles rougit en passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

-Je te l'ai dit c'est compliqué.

-Et moi j'ai tout mon temps, dit Sam en étirant ses jambes de géant tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu peux être une vraie peste quand tu veux.

-Mon frère me le dit souvent, répondit-il en riant un peu.

-Bon, ce qui se passe c'est qu'elle veut vraiment retrouver sa mère biologique. Je peux le comprendre, c'est tout-à-fait normal, mais quand elle n'est pas occupée par l'école, elle ne fait que ça, chercher sa mère et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que je la déconcentre ou un truc comme ça.

-Donc, vous n'êtes plus ensemble?

-Elle m'a dit que quand elle aurait retrouvé sa mère et si je ne m'étais pas trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, on pourrait être ensemble de nouveau.

-...C'est compliqué, dit Sam en hochant la tête.

-Je te l'avais dit, répondit Stiles en riant.

Sam fronça soudainement les sourcils et se mit à grogner.

-Je crois que ça commence, dit-il en serrant les dents.

-Ok! dit Stiles en se levant rapidement. Tu veux que je te laisse ou...commença-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Non, reste, dit Sam avec une voix rauque.

Il regarda Stiles et celui-ci vit les yeux de Sam devenir bleu acier.

-Sam?

-Quoi? demanda celui-ci en respirant fort.

-Tes yeux sont bleus.

-Et alors?

-Ça veut dire que tu as déjà tué.

-Stiles...commença-t-il en le regardant, je suis un chasseur.

-Oh, c'est vrai. Je suis stupide, dit-il en se grattant la tête.

-Stiles...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? dit-il en se rapprochant de Sam.

-Je ne crois pas que tes trucs vont fonctionner, dit-il en fermant les yeux et en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air.

-Pourquoi? demanda Stiles en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-Je suis incapable de me concentrer.

-Mais si tu es capable.

-Non, je te dis, cria Sam.

Ses crocs sortirent de sa bouche et ses yeux brillèrent encore plus.

-Sam, calme-toi, dit Stiles en levant les mains.

-Tu vas devoir sortir de la pièce Stiles.

-Sam...

Celui-ci commença à tirer sur ses chaînes et Stiles entendit le bruit significatif des maillons en train de se briser.

-Sam, tu dois te calmer tout de suite, dit-il très lentement.

-Sors de la pièce!

Les chaînes se brisèrent une à une et Stiles eut une réaction purement instinctive. La même que Lydia avait eue avec lui lors de sa crise de panique. Il embrassa Sam. Celui-ci se figea et se détendit instantanément contre les lèvres de Stiles. Au bout de deux secondes, les deux se séparèrent.

-Je n'avais jamais embrassé de garçon avant, dit Stiles, encore un peu perdu, en fixant les lèvres de Sam.

-Je ne suis pas un garçon, mais un homme, Stiles, dit Sam en souriant.

-Je ne sais même pas si c'est pire, dit-il en secouant un peu la tête.

-Je ne crois pas, dit Sam.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il utilisa sa nouvelle force de loup-garou pour briser le reste des chaînes. Il prit le visage de Stiles entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'adolescent passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sam et approfondit le baiser. Celui-ci grogna et poussa Stiles sur le sol. Le plus jeune gémit en sentant la surface du sol contre son dos et passa ses mains en dessous du sweat vert du géant au-dessus de lui.

-Stiles, je suis rentré un plut-Oh mon Dieu! cria le père de Stiles en entrant sans frapper.

-Papa! répondit celui-ci en se redressant violemment et en repoussant Sam qui recula vers le fond de la pièce.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la chambre de l'adolescent qui n'osait pas regarder ni son père ni Sam, qui essayait vainement de fusionner avec le mur.

-Stiles, salon, maintenant, dit le shérif en regardant son fils d'un air impénétrable.

Il fit demi-tour et claqua la porte.

-Hé merde...


	5. Chapitre 4: La discussion

Chapitre 4 : La discussion

_Beacon Hills_

Stiles se leva doucement et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit les escaliers à la vitesse d'un escargot. Quand il arriva dans le salon, son père était debout au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés sur son torse et le regard dur. Stiles baissa les yeux et fixa un point sur le sol.

-Tu commences ou je commence? demanda son père.

-Euh...Et si on évitait juste de parler? dit-il en levant les yeux. Ce serait super.

-Stiles...

-Écoute, tu n'étais pas supposé être là, commença-t-il doucement avant de se faire interrompre par son père.

-Justement. Qu'est-ce qu'il serait passé si je n'étais pas arrivé plus tôt?

-Euh...Papa, je croyais que tu savais ces choses-là, mais s'il faut que je te donne un cours, ce sera avec un grand plaisir et-

-Stiles! Arrête de faire l'imbécile et dis-moi ce que tu faisais avec un homme de trois fois ton âge!

-Deux.

-Hein?

-Deux fois mon âge en fait.

-Mais je m'en balance! Surtout qu'il doit peser vingt tonnes!

-N'exagère pas, dit Stiles en soupirant.

-J'exagère si je veux! Et puis je croyais qu'avec Malia-

-Papa. Tu sais pertinemment pour Malia. Tu ne fais que trouver des excuses pour pouvoir me faire la morale et c'est tout.

-Stiles...Tu as dix-sept ans, il doit en avoir au moins trente. Tu sors tout juste d'une relation qui t'a grandement affectée et tu es encore sous le choc de la découverte de tes sentiments pour-

-Papa! interrompit Stiles violemment. Je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant! Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, continua-t-il plus doucement en voyant le regard triste de son père, mais je suis un grand garçon, et justement, j'ai dix-sept ans, je sais ce que je fais.

-...fit son père en levant un sourcil.

-Bon, d'accord, pas tout le temps, mais j'ai besoin de passer à autre chose. Que ce soit pour Malia ou pour oublier mes sentiments incongrus pour...lui qui ne seront jamais partagés.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Stiles? dit doucement son père.

-Il aime les femmes, papa. Je ne peux pas transformer un homme à femmes en un homme qui aime les hommes, les mecs de dix-sept ans plus précisément, et de bientôt dix-huit.

-...Je suis désolé.

-Moi aussi.

Le shérif soupira et passa sa main sur sa tête.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne personne?

-Oui, papa, il l'est, dit Stiles en secouant la tête et en souriant. Tu peux être rassuré.

-D'accord. Dans ce cas-là, faisons les choses dans les règles de l'art, invite-le à dîner.

Stiles dévisagea son père pendant quelques secondes.

-Papa, je crois que tu sautes les étapes. On est p-

-Je ne veux rien savoir! S'il veut te peloter et mettre sa langue dans ta bouche, il doit passer par moi d'abord.

-Par ton interrogatoire tu veux dire?

-Tout à fait! On fera ça demain, d'accord? Bonne nuit Stiles, dit-il en montant pour se rendre à sa chambre.

-Euh... fit Stiles complètement bouche bée.

Il resta quelques minutes planté au beau milieu du salon avant de se ressaisir et de monter à son tour. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, entra doucement et ferma la porte. Il resta quelques instants devant celle-ci et se retourna pour regarder Sam qui abordait un grand sourire.

-Tu as tout entendu, dit Stiles en soupirant.

-Oui, dit Sam, et j'ai adoré.

Il partit à rire et Stiles eut une soudaine envie de fusionner à son tour avec le mur.

-Mon père est...enfin, dit-il tout rouge.

-Je vois, dit Sam en essuyant une larme qui menaçait de couler.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, répliqua Stiles en faisant la moue.

-Mais oui, dit Sam, viens là, continua-t-il en tapotant le lit où il s'était assis.

Stiles s'assit à ses côtés et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sam.

-Tu as tout entendu, répéta-t-il.

-Oui.

-Même pour...enfin tu sais?

-Oui, même pour tes sentiments pour cet Alpha évolué, euh, Derek, c'est ça? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, comment tu sais? dit Stiles en se redressant.

-Quand tu parles de lui, tes yeux pétillent.

-Pour de vrai? demanda-t-il en ouvrant grand les yeux ce qui lui donna l'air d'un petit enfant tout étonné.

-Oui, dit Sam en riant.

-Hé merde, dit-il en redéposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sam. Je suis pathétique.

-Mais non, juste amoureux.

-Pathétiquement amoureux, répondit-il en soupirant.

Sam rit un peu, passa son bras autour des épaules de Stiles et déposa sa tête sur la sienne.

-Que comptes-tu faire? murmura-t-il

-Pour?

-Pour ce qui s'est passé.

Stiles soupira un peu et se colla sur Sam.

-Je veux passer à autre chose, dit-il, et je veux que tu m'aides à y arriver.

-D'accord...

O0o0O

-Scott?

-Hum? marmonna le jeune Alpha en tournant sur sa chaise d'ordinateur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? demanda Kira en posant ses mains sur les épaules de celui-ci.

-Je m'inquiète pour Stiles, marmonna-t-il en regardant sa petite amie. Je m'ennuie de lui aussi.

Kira le regarda avec un petit sourire et s'assit sur son lit.

-Je pense, commença-t-elle en lissant les couvertures, que tu devrais lui dire ce qui se passe.

-Mais c'est de sa vie dont il est question et s'il est trop en contact avec les créatures surnaturelles de cette ville, il y a plus de risques que cet Alpha le trouve et le tue et je ne le supporterais pas.

Scott soupira et passa sa main sur son visage.

-Je hais les listes, grogna-t-il.

-Dis-toi qu'avant, on était tous sur cette liste, maintenant c'est juste Stiles.

-Hein? dit-il en la regardant. Je ne vois pas le positif de la situation.

-Puisqu'il y a juste Stiles de concerné, on peut tous se concentrer sur le cas et empêcher ce loup-garou de s'en prendre à lui.

-Tu as raison, dit Scott en la regardant tendrement, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?

-Tu sombrerais dans les méandres de la dépression, répondit-elle en riant. Mais sérieusement, dis-lui.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Si tu me répètes que c'est de sa vie dont il est question, je vais te répondre que justement sa vie, il a le droit de savoir.

-Tu penses?

-J'en suis sûre et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Derek ne veut pas qu'on lui dise.

-Tu as raison. Encore, continua-t-il en souriant. Je vais lui dire demain.

O0o0O

_Mystic Falls_

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée?

Dean plaça son dernier sac dans le coffre de l'Impala et ferma celui-ci.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle soupira et se rapprocha de lui.

-Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, appelle-moi, dit-elle en lui tendant un bout de papier.

-Merci, dit-il en le mettant dans sa poche.

-À la prochaine, Dean.

O0o0O

_Beacon Hills_

Il repoussa le corps au sol et soupira. Son repas avait été décevant. Il prit le bas de son chandail pour essuyer le sang dégoulinant sur son menton. Ces types n'avaient aucun goût, aucune saveur. C'était très frustrant. Il sortit une feuille de la poche arrière de son jeans. Il barra un nom avec le reste de son sang sur ses doigts.

-Onze sur vingt, marmonna-t-il en rangeant la feuille. Plus que trois, dit-il en souriant.

O0o0O

-Sam?

-Humm?

-Est-ce que tu dors?

-Très profondément.

-Oh...laisse tomber.

-Stiles, si je t'ai répondu, c'est que je ne dors pas.

-Mais tu as les yeux fermés.

-C'est parce que j'étais sur le point de dormir et je suis un peu épuisé vois-tu.

-Mais je-

-Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ah...euh...je, non, non, non laisse je, c'était stupide, dit-il en montant les couvertures sur sa tête.

-Stiles...

-Ce n'est pas de mes affaires non plus...

-Stiles...Dis-moi.

-...

-...

-Il est où ton chandail?

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais Stiles sentit son sourire à travers les couvertures.

-Sur la table de nuit.

-Oh...

Sam partit à rire.

-Est-ce que tu te sens mal à l'aise?

-Non...C'est juste que...

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais me dire, tu veux juste éviter de me le demander en changeant de sujet.

-Ouais.

-Donc? Que voulais-tu me demander?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à ton frère?

-...Merde.

O0o0O

Désolé pour le petit retard. Les examens voyez-vous, donc... je me reprend cette semaine. Oh et si le chapitre est un peu court, c'est parce que j'ai décidé de mettre la fin de celui-là dans le chapitre suivant. À plus :)


	6. Chapitre 5: La confrontation

Chapitre 5 : La confrontation

_Beacon Hills_

-Donc, que faites-vous comme travail?

-Euh...

Stiles était soulagé, le dîner s'était bien passé. Son père n'avait posé aucune question embarrassante, mais son bonheur ne fut que de courte durée, car à peine assis sur le canapé du salon, le shérif bombarda Sam de questions de toutes sortes.

Celui-ci tourna ses yeux verts dans la direction de Stiles, se demandant s'il pouvait répondre sans mentir au shérif.

-Ah! Tu peux lui dire. Il sait pour tous les trucs surnaturels, répondit-il, le message visuel ayant passé.

-D'accord, dit le chasseur en se retournant vers le père de Stiles. Je suis un chasseur et un loup-garou, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

-Un accident de travail? demanda John, compatissant.

-Une erreur de débutant complètement stupide qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire, soupira Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

Maintenant que Stiles y repensait, Sam ne lui avait jamais vraiment raconté ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, mais il pouvait voir que le nouveau loup-garou ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails. Il décida alors de changer de sujet.

-Hey papa, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui existe en plus de toutes les créatures qu'on connaît déjà, dit Stiles en se redressant, excité.

-Les vampires?

-Comment tu as deviné? demanda-t-il, déçu de ne pas avoir pu faire durer le mystère plus longtemps.

-C'était ça ou les zombies, dit son père en levant les épaules.

Un petit silence s'installa et Stiles se tourna vers Sam et lui demanda le plus sérieusement possible :

-Est-ce que les zombies existent?

-Non, pas comme dans les films d'horreur ou les jeux vidéo.

-Ouf, d'accord, dit-il en hochant la tête. Mais attend, commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire p-

-Vous êtes à Beacon Hills depuis combien de temps? demanda le shérif à Sam en interrompant son fils.

-Un peu plus d'une semaine, je pense.

-Une semaine et vous avez déjà mis le grappin sur mon fils, dit John en regardant le chasseur dans les yeux.

-Papa, soupira Stiles. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est-

-Stiles, tais-toi, dit le shérif sans détourner son regard de sur Sam. On discute entre adultes.

Stiles s'empourpra, vexé. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et tourna la tête sur le côté, fixant le mur devenu soudainement plus intéressant.

-Il boude? demanda Sam en le regardant, amusé.

-Oui. Ça lui arrive de temps en temps, répondit le père de Stiles.

Sam sourit et reporta son attention sur le shérif.

-Je vais être totalement honnête avec vous, car j'ai beaucoup de respect pour votre fils et vous êtes un officier de la loi et je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec vous de ce côté-là. J'en ai eu assez comme ça durant les dernières années. Aussi, puisque vous êtes au courant pour ces créatures qui vivent à l'extérieur, votre aide pourrait m'être utile pour conclure cette chasse.

John hocha doucement la tête et fit signe à Sam de continuer.

-Au départ, je n'étais pas sûr si je devais faire confiance à Stiles. Pour moi, c'était très étrange qu'un adolescent de dix-sept ans vienne en aide à quelqu'un de blessé au beau milieu de la forêt sans même appeler une ambulance. Donc, après être retourné à l'hôtel, je me suis dit que j'enquêterais sur son cas après m'être occupé du loup-garou, mais ça ne s'est passé comme prévu. Quand ma blessure a disparu, je devais absolument me rendre sur les lieux pour être sûr à cent pour cent que je me sois bel et bien fait mordre par ce loup-garou. Et c'est seulement après avoir réalisé qu'il connaissait ce monde et qu'il avait tout de suite compris ce qui m'arrivait que j'aie pu lui faire un peu plus confiance, mais j'étais toujours un peu sur mes gardes, alors j'ai décidé de lui faire passer un test pour savoir s'il était vraiment digne de confiance et il a réussi. Il aurait pu décider de me tuer à la place de m'aider comme il l'a fait il y a deux jours ou il aurait très bien pu m'envoyer balader et me laisser à mon propre sort. Votre fils est quelqu'un de bien et je lui fais confiance. Et pour ce qui est de ce que vous avez surpris, ce n'était pas prévu. C'était sous le coup d'une impulsion due aux sentiments violents du moment et je ne compte pas bouleverser la vie de votre fils. Même moi je trouve ça bizarre d'avoir voulu faire ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un de plus jeune que moi d'une bonne quinzaine d'années, mais c'est arrivé et je n'y comprends rien non plus. Je veux juste lui rendre l'appareil pour l'aide qu'il m'a apportée en l'aidant à mon tour à oublier Derek comme il me l'a demandé et peut-être par la même occasion, il pourra m'aider dans mes recherches pour trouver ce type. Votre fils est brillant et il s'y connaît. Il pourrait très bien être un chasseur avec toutes les connaissances qu'il a déjà à son âge, ce que bien sûr je ne recommande pas. Être chasseur à dix-sept ans c'est horrible, mais ses capacités sont remarquables. Je ne sais pas si j'ai pu vous rassurer, mais j'espère vous avoir fait comprendre que je ne suis pas ici pour détruire sa vie, au contraire.

Stiles qui regardait Sam avec des yeux surpris depuis quelques minutes, sourit doucement en se disant qu'il avait bien fait de lui venir en aide ce jour-là.

Le shérif resta quelques secondes silencieux en regardant le sol, les mains jointes sous son menton et les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Il leva lentement les yeux vers Sam et se redressa.

-Je vous crois, dit-il calmement.

-Enfin...marmonna Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais, continua-t-il en ignorant son fils. Je ne veux pas que vous, euh, vous passiez, enfin, vous voyez, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, je vois, dit Sam en souriant.

-Pas moi, dit le plus jeune en levant la main. Ce n'était vraiment pas clair.

-Stiles...commença son père en le regardant, exaspéré.

-Quoi? demanda-t-il à Sam.

-Ton père ne veut pas que je passe la nuit ici, plus précisément dans ta chambre, répondit Sam en regardant Stiles avec ses yeux verts amusés.

-Oh! D'accord...

-Je ne veux juste pas être témoin de quelque chose qui pourrait me traumatiser à vie, marmonna le policier en détournant le regard, embarrassé.

-...

Stiles détourna aussi les yeux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Lui non plus ne souhaitait pas que son père le surprenne en pleine action. Il soupira et se leva brusquement.

-Je crois qu'on peut y aller, dit-il en espérant échapper à cette situation gênante. Tu viens Sam? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le géant.

-Ouais, dit celui-ci en se levant à son tour. Bonne journée, monsieur Stilinski.

-Appelez-moi John.

-Je ne crois pas pouvoir.

-Pourquoi ça? demanda le shérif en levant un sourcil, intrigué.

-Le nom de mon père est John, donc ça deviendrait encore plus étrange que cela ne l'est maintenant.

-Effectivement. Faites attention à mon fils.

-Hey! Je peux me-

-Bien sûr, dit Sam en entraînant Stiles à l'extérieur.

O0o0O

-Ton père s'appelle John? demanda Stiles pendant qu'ils marchaient sur le trottoir.

-Ouais, dit Sam en se tournant vers lui.

-Wow!

-Ouais, je sais, c'est...enfin, tu vois.

-Oui, dit Stiles en hochant la tête. Où est-ce qu'on va au fait?

-À l'hôtel. Je dois voir mes amis. Ils doivent être complètement paniqués, je ne leur ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis cette fameuse nuit.

-Tu n'as pas l'air enthousiaste...

-Ouais, c'est parce que Garth est mon ami loup-garou.

-Donc, il va tout de suite savoir.

-C'est ça, affirma Sam en fixant le sol.

-Est-ce qu'ils vont bien le prendre? Tu sais, que tu sois un loup-garou...demanda Stiles en triturant ses doigts.

-Garth, oui, Kevin, peut-être, mon frère, absolument pas.

-Oh. C'est pour ça que tu ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire, dit Stiles en arrêtant de jouer avec ses doigts.

-Exactement. Surtout si je décide de lui dire pour nous deux...Il va certainement me demander si je n'ai pas reçu un coup sur la tête ou quelque chose comme ça et il va vouloir me ramener de force avec lui en oubliant la chasse ou il va demander à Garth et Kevin de me ramener et lui va rester ici pour finir ce que j'ai commencé, mais je penche plus pour la première option.

-Il est très protecteur ton frère, constata Stiles.

-Protecteur est assez faible comme mot, dit Sam en souriant. Mais je ne suis pas mieux que lui...

-Vous êtes aussi très proche.

-Proche est aussi assez faible comme mot, rit-il en sortant la clé de sa chambre d'hôtel de sa poche. On est arrivé.

Le chasseur passa devant Stiles et inséra la clé dans la serrure. Il déverrouilla la porte et ouvrit celle-ci délicatement.

-Tu peux entrer, dit Sam en plaçant sa clé dans une de ses poches.

Stiles haussa les épaules et pénétra dans la chambre, mais à peine après avoir mis un pied dans la pièce qu'il entendit une voix lui dire :

-Tu fais un pas de plus et je t'éclate la cervelle contre le mur, pigé?

O0o0O

-Oh merde! dit Stiles en voyant l'arme pointée sur sa tête. Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive? marmonna-t-il. Écoutez, continua-t-il en levant les mains, je ne suis pas armé et je ne veux avoir aucun problème.

-Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda Sam en entrant à son tour dans la pièce. Dean! s'écria-t-il en voyant son frère avec son arme pointée sur l'adolescent.

-Sam, répondit celui-ci en baissant son arme. Qui c'est?

-Stiles.

-St-quoi?

-Stiles, répondit celui-ci, je sais c'est bizarre mais-

-Toi, ferme là!

L'adolescent sursauta et recula pour se cacher derrière Sam.

-Dean...

-Il n'y a pas de Dean qui tienne! C'est qui ce gamin et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est Stiles.

-Son nom ne répond pas à ma question Sam!

-Commence déjà par te calmer et ensuite on va pouvoir discuter, dit Sam en essayant d'apaiser la colère de son frère.

-Me calmer? Hors de question! Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu ne réponds à aucun de mes appels! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais bordel!? cria Dean.

-Dean, je suis en un morceau, alors veux-tu s'il te plaît te calmer et déposer ton arme avant de blesser quelqu'un.

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot Sam, dit le chasseur en jetant son arme sur le lit le plus proche. Dis-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé sans omettre le moindre détail, commença-t-il en levant un doigt vers son frère, sinon je te jure que je-

-C'est bon Dean! Je vais tout te dire, c'est bon.

-Alors, vas-y, dit Dean en s'asseyant sur une chaise de la petite cuisine de la chambre.

O0o0O

-Est-ce que tu es tombé sur la tête?

-Je te l'avais dit... marmonna Sam à Stiles.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation!? Tu es un putain de loup-garou!

-Dean...

-Et ça pour toujours! Il n'y a aucun remède à la lycanthropie Sam! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête!? Quand on chasse, on ne se sépare jamais de ses collègues! Jamais! C'est pour ça que chasser seul est risqué, car il n'y a personne pour surveiller tes arrières! Et putain de merde! Garth aurait dû le savoir aussi, peut-être pas Kevin, puisqu'il fait plus dans la recherche, mais Garth et toi avez vraiment foiré. Maintenant que j'y pense, Garth, s'il est devenu un loup-garou c'est parce qu'il est maladroit, c'est un fait, mais aussi complètement seul pour cette chasse. Mais toi, Sam, je ne comprends pas!

-Dean. Je sais, j'ai foiré et tu ne peux pas avoir à quel point je me trouve stupide et incompétent, mais merde peux-tu me laisser respirer deux secondes?!

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Le regard de Dean se perdit dans le vide, Sam passa sa main sur son visage et Stiles voulait désespérément devenir invisible.

-Je, je dois aller au petit coin, dit Stiles sans respirer.

Il sauta de sa chaise et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-Sam...

-Quoi? demanda celui-ci la main toujours sur son visage.

-Est-ce que tu veux te faire arrêter pour pédophilie aussi?

-Dean! cria Sam, offensé.

-Bah quoi? Il a dix-sept ans et toi trente-et-un, espèce d'idiot! dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

-Non, je n'avais pas remarqué! dit le plus jeune, sarcastique. Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que je fais exprès pour que toutes ces choses me tombent dessus comme ça sans prévenir?!

-Bien sûr que non! Sam, tu as vraiment été stupide cette fois, mais, continua-t-il en voyant son frère réagir, on va trouver une solution comme on le fait toujours.

-...

-Tu m'entends? demanda Dean en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son petit frère. On va s'en sortir comme toujours.

-Oui, tu as raison, dit Sam en regardant son frère. Comme toujours.

-Par contre, dit Dean en souriant.

-Quoi?

-Si je te vois toucher ce gamin, je te jure que je te fais enfermer, c'est clair? continua-t-il très sérieux.

-Dean.

-Sam. Je peux accepter le fait que tu sois soudainement, comme par magie, bisexuel, commença-t-il en ignorant son frère qui levait les yeux au ciel, mais pas que tu sois pédophile.

-Dean. Stiles a l'âge de décider avec qui il a des relations sexuelles.

-Ça veut dire que vous, ah, c'est répugnant Sam, dit le plus vieux en fronçant les sourcils de dégoût.

-C'est parce que Stiles est un mec?

-Non! Je ne suis pas homophobe Sam! dit Dean, vexé que son frère pense ça de lui.

-Non, mais pleins de préjugés.

Dean roula ses yeux comme un adolescent avec ses parents qui lui tape sur les nerfs. Il enleva finalement ses mains de sur les épaules de son géant de petit frère et alla se prendre une bière dans le réfrigérateur de la cuisine.

-Au fait, dit-il en ouvrant la bouteille, où sont Garth et Kevin?

-Dans leur chambre je suppose, répondit Sam en haussant les épaules.

-Leur chambre?

-Ouais.

-À eux?

-Ouais.

-Étrange, dit-il en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

-Et Cas?

-De quoi Cas? demanda Dean en se rasseyant sur sa chaise et en croisant ses jambes sur la table.

-Il n'est pas avec toi?

-Euh, non. Il est parti quelques jours après être arrivé.

-Pourquoi? demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

-Disons que tu ne répondais pas à mes coups de fil, donc...

-Tu t'es défoulé sur lui, affirma Sam.

-...

Le silence de son grand frère voulait tout dire. Sam soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu dois t'excuser Dean.

Dean grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et but une autre gorgée de sa bière en détournant les yeux.

-Euh, Sam? demanda Stiles en sortant de la salle de bain.

-Oui? dit-il en se tournant vers l'adolescent.

-Mes amis veulent me voir pour me parler de quelque chose de très important, dit-il en montrant son cellulaire.

-D'accord.

-Mais ils veulent aussi te voir.


	7. Chapitre 6: Le psychopathe

Chapitre 6 : Le psychopathe

_Beacon Hills_

-Sam? murmura Stiles, mal à l'aise.

-Oui? répondit celui-ci en se retournant vers l'adolescent.

-Euh, comment dire... commença-t-il en jouant avec ses doigts. Pourquoi est-ce que ton frère vient avec nous?

-Parce qu'il est incapable de se mêler de ses affaires, dit le chasseur, très sérieux.

-Hey! Ce n'est pas parce que je conduis que je n'entends rien! s'écria le plus vieux en regardant les deux autres dans le rétroviseur de Baby avec un regard noir.

-Alors, pourquoi nous accompagnes-tu? demanda Sam en croisant les bras.

-Parce que je ne t'ai laissé seul qu'une petite semaine et tout ce que tu as réussi à faire c'est de te mettre dans le pétrin!

-Je peux me débrouiller seul, Dean.

-Non, Sam. Rappelle-toi, tu es un loup-garou et un abuseur d'enfant.

-J'ai bientôt dix-huit ans... marmonna Stiles.

-Toi, ferme-la, dit le chasseur en fusillant Stiles de ses yeux dans le rétroviseur.

-Dean... soupira Sam, ça te tuerait d'être plus aimable?

-Pas avec un jeune imbécile qui pense que c'est normal d'être avec un homme de deux fois son âge qui, au passage, est aussi un chasseur doublé d'un loup-garou, dit-il en s'arrêtant au feu rouge.

Sam roula des yeux et regarda par la fenêtre. Dean avança quand la lumière devint verte et un silence désagréable s'installa sans l'habitacle. Stiles s'étira un peu et sortit son cellulaire de la poche de son jeans. Il regarda le message de Scott envoyé quelques minutes plus tôt.

'' Stiles, est-ce que tu peux venir? J'ai quelque chose d'assez important à te dire, viens le plus vite possible. Peux-tu aussi amener avec toi le mec que tu as trouvé dans la forêt? On veut savoir deux ou trois trucs, donc... À plus. ''

-J'espère que ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Sam le regarda, déposa son bras sur la banquette derrière lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Ouais, je suis un peu inquiet, c'est tout, dit-il en fermant son téléphone.

-Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien, affirma-t-il en continuant ses caresses sur le crâne de l'adolescent.

-J'espère...

Le cellulaire de Sam interrompit leur conversation. Celui-ci le sortit du sweat qu'il portait constamment désormais et répondit.

-Oui?

Sam se redressa brusquement et dit à Dean de s'arrêter au bord du chemin. Celui-ci l'écouta et se retourna vers son petit frère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Où es-tu? demanda Sam en ignorant la question de son frère.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sam? insista Dean.

-D'accord, on arrive, dit-il en raccrochant. C'est Kevin, dit-il en rangeant son portable dans sa poche. Je croyais que lui et Garth avaient réussi à s'enfuir, mais j'avais tort.

-Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule? marmonna le plus vieux en passant sa main sur son visage.

-Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle.

-Ensuite? demanda Dean en regardant son frère.

-Ce salopard les a attrapés et les a enfermés dans un genre de cabane au milieu de la forêt.

-Digne d'un film d'horreur, marmonna Dean en levant les sourcils.

-Je disais, continua Sam en ignorant le commentaire de son frère, ils sont coincés là depuis une semaine et Garth a réussi à faire sortir Kevin, mais lui, il est toujours là-bas.

-D'accord. Donc, dit Dean en reprenant sa position initiale, on va chercher Kevin, il nous dit où trouver Garth et on va le récupérer.

-Et entre-temps, on va voir les amis de Stiles, dit Sam en le regardant dans le rétroviseur.

-Sam...dit le plus vieux en soupirant et en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ils pourraient nous apporter leur aide pour trouver ce type.

-Tu es sérieux? demanda-t-il en le regardant à son tour.

Sam ne dit rien, mais planta son regard dans celui de Dean. Il était très sérieux.

-D'accord, mais Kevin avant tout.

Son frère hocha la tête et déposa son dos contre la banquette.

-Ensuite, on va voir tes amis, continua Dean en regardant Stiles. Et après, on va chercher Garth et on se débarrasse de ce trouduc, dit-il en faisant demi-tour.

O0o0O

Garth regarda les gouttes tomber lentement du toit jusqu'au sol de cette horrible cabane en bois. Cet endroit sentait la moisissure et l'humidité. Tout semblait sur le point de s'écrouler sur lui. Un simple coup de vent et boom. Il soupira et essaya de s'étirer. Être attaché à une rampe d'escalier n'est pas très agréable pour le dos. Il regarda la fissure au plafond d'où s'écoulaient ces petites larmes d'eau. Il devait pleuvoir. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine. Garth tourna la tête vers la gauche, là où Kevin était attaché il y a quelques heures. Il avait réussi à s'étirer juste assez pour pouvoir déchirer la corde qui liait les mains du jeune prophète à la rampe d'escalier avec ses crocs. Cela lui a pris des heures, peut-être trois ou quatre, car s'il y avait été d'un seul coup, il aurait risqué de blesser Kevin et il ne pouvait pas rester plus d'une minute étiré de cette façon, ses chaînes le ramenaient toujours vers l'arrière. Ce psychopathe avait créé une sorte de système pour qu'il reste collé contre la rampe. Très ingénieux, mais très épuisant. Kevin s'était enfui. Garth espérait que celui-ci allait bien et qu'il ait réussi à trouver Sam en espérant aussi que le géant ait réussi à s'enfuir cette nuit-là. La porte de ce cagibi s'ouvrit lentement et laissa entrer un homme nu pied et seulement en jeans.

-Alors, ça va là-dedans?

Garth ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer cet homme. Il était assez grand, avait des cheveux sombres et courts et avait un tatouage qui partait de son épaule droite pour descendre vers sa hanche. Il ressemblait à un dragon ou peut-être un serpent.

-Très fort ton petit coup avec ton ami, maintenant, il va pouvoir aller voir mon petit louveteau et le ramener ici, où est sa place. C'est-à-dire, avec moi.

-Qui?

-Sam.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? demanda Garth en tirant sur ses chaînes.

-Tout doux mon beau, dit-il en s'avançant, je ne l'ai que mordu et rien d'autre.

-Tu-tu-tu l'a-

-Ouais, c'est mon Bêta maintenant, dit-il en souriant, mais ce n'est pas lui que je veux. C'est son nouveau petit ami.

-Quoi?

-Je sais, mon pauvre, tu as raté quelques épisodes.

Il monta doucement les escaliers, passa une jambe par-dessus les chaînes et s'accroupit. Il brisa le haut de la rampe et se pencha. Il arrêta sa tête juste au-dessus de celle de Garth. Celui-ci pouvait sentir son souffle dans ses cheveux. Cet homme dégageait une aura malveillante et agressive. Garth frissonna et l'autre sourit.

-Je parie que tu ne savais même pas que Sam avait un faible pour les hommes.

-Que veux-tu?

-Oh, qu'est-ce que je veux? C'est une question très intéressante.

Il descendit les escaliers et se plaça devant le chasseur.

-Je dirais que je veux me venger, mais je n'y tiens pas plus que ça, dit-il en regardant le plafond.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Je voulais au départ me venger de cet Alpha. Il a détruit ma vie, marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Son regard devient sombre et violent. Il méritait le même sort que moi.

-Cet Alpha, commença Garth en s'étirant, il vous a fait quoi au juste?

-Il a tué l'amour de ma vie.

-Alors pourquoi changé d'idée?

Le chasseur s'étira encore plus en espérant qu'il puisse passer les chaînes par-dessus les rampes cassées par le psychopathe.

-Parce que je me suis quelque peu attaché à l'amour de sa vie. Il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte, pauvre et pathétique Hale qu'il est. Ils sont tous pareils, dit-il en levant les bras, c'est dans les gênes. Mais bon, je m'égare. Mon plan de départ s'était de tuer son âme sœur, puisqu'il a tué la mienne, mais j'aime bien Stiles. Alors, dit-il en se penchant vers Garth, j'ai décidé de ne pas le supprimer, mais de le torturer. L'effet est très différent.

-Effectivement, répondit le chasseur en cessant de bouger. Ses bras ne se rendaient pas.

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais détruire les rampes pour que tu puisses t'enfuir? susurra l'homme du bout des lèvres. Tu sais qu'à force de faire tout ça, aider ton ami à s'enfuir ou de t'étirer comme ça, en plus du manque de nourriture depuis une semaine, tu détruis toutes tes chances de pouvoir briser les escaliers et de t'en aller. La pleine lune t'a aussi volé de ton énergie et tu ne fais qu'aggraver ton cas. Tu es pitoyable.

Il se redressa et le regarda avec un air attristé.

-Tu es vidé, Garth. Tu ne peux plus rien faire, sauf d'attendre tes amis pour qu'ils viennent sauver ta peau.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, ouvrit celle-ci et disparut dans la forêt.

O0o0O

-Tout va bien Kevin? demanda Sam.

-Je suis épuisé, sinon ça va, dit-il en resserrant la couverture que Dean lui avait apportée autour de ses épaules.

-J'imagine, mais est-ce que tu pourrais nous dire comment se rendre là où ce loup-garou vous a enlevé? dit-il doucement.

-Ouais, je peux, répondit-il en baillant.

-Bien, dit Dean, embarque dans la voiture. Il faut qu'on aille voir ses amis, continua-t-il en pointant Stiles du menton, et ensuite, on va aller le chercher,

-D'accord, mais, en passant, c'est qui lui?

-Ah, euh je m'appelle Stiles, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Kevin, répondit-il en la serrant.

-Bon, on y va? dit Dean en ouvrant la porte de l'Impala. On n'a pas toute la journée!

O0o0O

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend autant de temps? marmonna Scott en faisant les cent pas dans l'appartement de Derek.

-Tu me donnes mal au crâne, arrête ça, dit celui-ci en se massant le front. C'est toi qui voulais lui dire je te rappelle. Et il est cinq heures peut-être, qu'il était en train de manger quand tu lui as envoyé ce message.

-Derek a raison Scott, dit Isaac. Tu paniques pour rien.

-Peut-être, dit celui-ci en arrêtant de bouger.

-Viens ici, dit Kira en tapotant le canapé à côté d'elle.

Scott se laissa tomber sur le sofa et prit la kitsune dans ses bras.

-Trouvez-vous une chambre les tourtereaux, marmonna Isaac.

-Jaloux va, ricana Scott.

Un coup à la porte les interrompit. Le jeune Alpha bondit et courut vers la porte. Il ouvrit celle-ci et tomba sur Stiles.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris autant de temps?

-Euh, un petit détour, trois fois rien, dit celui-ci en passant sa main derrière sa tête.

-Celui qui s'est fait mordre est avec toi? dit Scott en regardant derrière lui.

-Euh, non, il est en bas, mais attend Scott, dit-il en entrant dans l'appartement. Il y deux, trois trucs que je ne t'ai pas dits...

-Quoi?

-Ce type est un chasseur.

-Quoi?

-Et il n'est pas seul. Son frère qui est aussi un chasseur est avec lui.

-Qu-quoi?

-Je sais ça fait trois fois que tu le dis Scott.

-Mais, que, qu-quoi?

-On l'a perdu, je crois, dit Isaac en prenant Scott par les épaules et en le rassoyant sur le canapé.

-Des chasseurs comme Chris? demanda Derek.

-Pas vraiment, il ne chasse pas qu'un type de créatures, dit Stiles en baissant les yeux.

-Et tu comptais nous en parler quand?

-...

-Stiles? demanda l'Alpha.

-...Jamais?

-Stiles...Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers lui et recula d'un pas. Il était dans la merde.


	8. Chapitre 7: L'aveu

**Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolé! Ça fait depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitres, mais je n'avais plus aucun temps libre et quand j'en avais un tout petit peu, je le prenais pour me reposer (aussi appelé le syndrome de la flemme). Je suis sincèrement désolé! Je vais faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus, du moins essayer ) . Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 7 : L'aveu

_Beacon Hills_

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Stiles, allongé sur Sam, sa tête reposant sur la poitrine du chasseur, écouta la respiration lente et profonde de celui-ci. Il soupira et déposa sa main sur le côté gauche du torse du plus âgé et sentit les battements réguliers de son cœur.

-Tu t'amuses? murmura Sam.

Les lèvres de l'adolescent s'étirèrent doucement en un sourire et il leva les yeux vers ceux verts du chasseur.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il à son tour.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour, tu sais, Derek, dit-il en baissant le regard.

-Il ne m'a pas vraiment fait mal tu sais et puis, il voulait te protéger contre un loup-garou inconnu, c'est tout, affirma le plus âgé en passant sa main dans les cheveux bruns de Stiles. C'est déjà guéri en plus.

-Pas totalement, dit-il en appuyant contre le ventre du chasseur qui étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

-D'accord, tu as raison, abandonna celui-ci en levant une main.

-Mais, continua-t-il, il a agi comme un imbécile et je lui en veux. Il aurait dû poser des questions avant de te sauter dessus comme un animal sauvage. Après tout, si tu es monté aussi rapidement, c'est parce que tu as ressenti sa colère et que TU t'inquiétais pour moi. Et puis, je l'avais dit que tu étais avec moi, que tu attendais en bas. Il aurait dû le savoir, mais non! Monsieur a préféré t'attaquer comme un enfoiré qui veut défendre son territoire et si ton frère n'avait pas appelé votre ami Castiel, il t'aurait égorgé, donc j'ai le droit d'être en colère contre cet imbécile! En plus, il m'a caché que j'étais sur la liste du type qui massacre un peu toute la ville.

Sam ne répondit rien et continua à jouer avec la chevelure de l'adolescent. Il s'étira et prit une grande respiration.

-Tu es fatigué, dit le plus jeune en dessinant des cercles imaginaires sur le torse du plus vieux.

-Ouais, mais tu devrais arrêter avec tes doigts, dit-il en fermant les yeux, prêt à s'endormir.

-Pourquoi? demanda Stiles en levant la tête.

-Ça me fait de l'effet, répondit-il, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Ah ouais, dit Stiles en descendant doucement ses doigts sur le ventre du chasseur. De l'effet comment?

Un doux sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Sam.

-D'après toi? demanda-t-il.

-Mmm, laisse-moi réfléchir, répondit le plus jeune en passant sa main sous le chandail du plus âgé.

-Stiles...Je suis blessé, comme tu me l'as si gentiment rappelé.

-Je peux jouer les infirmières sexy, dit-il en se redressant. Tu es entre de très bonnes mains.

Il s'assit sur les hanches du plus âgé et tira doucement le chandail de celui-ci vers le haut

\- Tu serais une infirmière très, très sexy, dit-il pendant que Stiles passait le vêtement par-dessus sa tête.

-Je sais, répondit celui-ci en lançant le morceau de tissu derrière lui.

-Ça va les chevilles? demanda le chasseur en souriant.

Stiles lui rendit son sourire et se pencha vers l'avant.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, murmura Sam en posant une main sur le torse du plus jeune. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé ou quo-

Il fut brutalement coupé par les lèvres de l'adolescent qui commençait en avoir par-dessus la tête que tout le monde s'inquiète pour lui. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux du chasseur et augmenta la pression de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sam se redressa, retira le t-shirt de l'adolescent, l'envoya balader plus loin et attira Stiles contre lui.

-Non, non, non, dit celui-ci en repoussant le nouveau loup-garou. Je dois m'occuper de toi. N'oublie pas, je suis ton infirmière sexy et cela serait très, dit-il en déposant ses mains sur les hanches du chasseur, très ennuyant que tes blessures s'aggravent.

-Très ennuyant, répondit Sam en fixant les mains de Stiles qui dessinaient à nouveau des cercles imaginaires, mais cette fois sur ses hanches.

L'adolescent sourit et passa délicatement ses mains sous le jogging de Sam.

-Stiles, je voulais te de-Oh mon Dieu! hurla Scott en plaquant sa main sur son visage. Je, je, je, marmonna-t-il en fonçant sur le mur derrière lui. Ah! Je, oh mon, je d-dois, de comme.

Il longea le mur tout en balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles et finit par disparaître. Un silence s'installa et Stiles soupira.

-Pourquoi est-ce que personne de mon entourage ne sait frapper à une porte?

-Est-ce que tu le fais? demanda Sam en levant un sourcil.

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien et sourit.

-Je devrais peut-être barrer la porte à l'avenir, dit-il songeur.

-C'est une idée très sage.

Un petit silence s'installa.

-En tout cas, ils ont le don de nous interrompre à des moments très importuns, dit le chasseur.

Stiles sourit et tourna la tête vers lui.

-J'imagine que tu...

-Ouais.

-...

Un autre silence s'installa.

-Tu devrais aller le voir.

-Pourquoi?

-Il est en pleine panique. Je l'entends d'ici.

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il ignorait que j'avais une vie sexuelle, et puis je suis constamment collé sur toi. Ils devraient avoir deviné avec leur odorat de loup-garou, dit-il en se rallongeant sur le torse de Sam.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien et se contenta de passer un bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent.

-Sam?

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand ton frère et toi aurez chassé cet enfoiré qui veut ma peau, où vas-tu aller?

-Que veux-tu dire? murmura Sam en jouant avec les cheveux de Stiles.

-Est-ce que tu vas t'en aller loin de moi?

Le chasseur cessa ces gestes et resserra son emprise sur l'adolescent.

-Je n'ai pas le choix Stiles.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Je suis un chasseur. Je ne reste jamais après une chasse, jamais, murmura-t-il. Je vais devoir partir et m'en aller.

-Où?

-Au bunker, le temps de trouver une nouvelle chasse et peut-être le moyen de me faire redevenir humain.

Le plus jeune se redressa rapidement et se tourna vers le chasseur.

-Emmène-moi avec toi.

-Quoi?

-J'ai dit, emmène-moi avec toi.

-C'est impossible Stiles, dit-il lui aussi en se redressant avec une grimace de douleur. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

-Tu ne crois pas que je ne lui pas déjà en danger ici! Tous les problèmes surnaturels de cette ville, c'est mes amis et moi qui les règlent et j'ai failli y passer plusieurs fois et devenir complètement dingue par la même occasion. Je veux partir avec toi!

-Stiles! Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi! Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un chasseur! s'écria Sam en prenant le plus jeune par les épaules. Tu n'as que dix-sept ans.

-Presque dix-huit.

-On s'en fout! Ce n'est pas une vie que l'on peut vouloir désirer!

-Alors, je resterais au bunker le temps de vos chasses.

-Stiles...

-Quoi? Kevin m'a dit que c'est ça qu'il faisait! Que c'était la première fois qu'il vous aidait réellement sur le terrain et puis je crois, qu'il ne compte plus sortir de là avant un long moment à cause de ce qui s'est passé. Donc, je ne serais pas complètement seul.

-Et l'école?

-Il doit bien avoir des écoles proches, non? Et si c'est loin, je peux emmener ma Jeep.

-Et pour la suite de tes études?

-Sur Internet. Il y a beaucoup de programmes qui offrent des cours en ligne.

-Et ton père, tes amis?

\- Le téléphone existe et eux ont voulu me cacher qu'un loup-garou psychopathe et tueur en série veuille ma peau, alors qu'ils aillent se faire foutre!

-Stiles... murmura Sam en le prenant dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas t'arracher à ta vie.

-Je veux que tu le fasses, répondit-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Je me noie tous les jours dans cette vie, Sam, et tu es ma chance de pouvoir me sortir complètement de l'eau. En te rencontrant, j'ai pu enfin respirer et j'en veux plus tu comprends?

Le chasseur hocha doucement la tête en resserrant son emprise contre le corps plus frêle de l'adolescent.

-Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

-Quoi? demanda le plus jeune.

-Si tu détestes ça, venir au bunker et tout le reste, je veux que tu reviennes ici et que tu m'oublies. Ne fais pas semblant d'être heureux pour moi, d'accord?

-Oui.

-Promets.

-Je te le jure Sam.

Celui-ci soupira et se laissa tomber en attirant l'adolescent dans sa chute.

-Sam?

-Oui?

-Je crois que je suis en train d'oublier Derek pour de bon.

-Tu crois?

-Oui, parce que je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi.

Un petit silence s'installa et Sam soupira.

-Ton père va me tuer.

-Ton frère va me tuer.

-On est dans de beaux draps, marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux.

-Tu es fatigué, affirma le plus jeune.

-Ouais.

-Alors dors et pour de vrai cette fois.

-C'est toi qui m'en empêchais, protesta le chasseur.

-Dors, ordonna le plus jeune avec une voix forte. Si tu veux qu'on fasse des choses sans se faire prendre par mon père ou par Scott, il faut que tu prennes des forces.

-J'avais oublié qu'un adolescent avait un taux d'hormone plus élevé que la moyenne.

L'adolescent en question appuya sur le ventre du blessé et celui-ci poussa un petit cri de douleur.

-D'accord, je suis désolé, je ne suis pas mieux, dit-il en riant.

-C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus en premier je te rappelle.

-Je sais.

-Maintenant dors, d'accord?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas fait en sucre, j'en ai vécu des pires.

Le chasseur ferma les yeux et quelques minutes après, il sombra dans un sommeil sur lequel Stiles comptait veiller.


	9. Chapitre 8: Le plan

Chapitre 8 : Le plan

_Beacon Hills_

-Bon, euh, c'est quelque peu gênant comme situation, marmonna Stiles en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Tout le monde était rassemblé dans le salon de Stiles. Vraiment tout le monde. La meute au complet était là debout en train de fixer Sam assis sur le canapé à côté de Stiles. Dean était debout derrière le sofa avec Kevin et Castiel et fixait la meute. Tout ça dans un silence depuis dix longues et pénibles minutes. Derek, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, parla le premier.

-Qu'est-ce que des chasseurs font ici?

-On essaie de tuer ce salopard de loup-garou que vous n'êtes pas foutus de tuer vous-même, répondit Dean avec un sourire arrogant.

Derek poussa un grognement et Scott déposa une main sur son épaule.

-Vous êtes venus juste pour lui? demanda le vrai Alpha.

-Oui, répondit Sam, nous ignorions qu'il y avait une meute ici.

-D'accord, dit Scott en hochant la tête, et maintenant quoi?

-Maintenant, on trouve Garth, on tue ce trouduc et on fout le camp d'ici, répondit Dean.

-Comment on peut être sûr que vous n'allez pas revenir et nous tuer? demanda Isaac en regardant Dean.

-On ne tue pas tout ce qui bouge. Garth est un loup-garou et le mec à mes côtés c'est un ange.

-Un quoi? demanda Lydia.

-Je suis un ange du seigneur, répondit Castiel en regardant Lydia.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai beaucoup de difficultés à croire un mot de ce vous dîtes, dit l'adolescente en regardant l'ange de haut en bas.

-Euh, Lydia tu es une banshee, qui fait partie d'une meute de loup-garou qui contient aussi un kitsune au passage et tu ne crois pas que les anges puissent exister, dit Stiles en la regardant directement dans les yeux.

-Non, mais tu l'as vu, dit-elle en le pointant, ça, un ange?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire? dit Dean, défensif. Toi, regarde-toi tu es une petite adolescente qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que de trouver des cadavres et de se faire des manucures.

-Je ne vous permets pa-

-Ça suffit! dit Scott en interrompant Lydia. On est train d'oublier l'important! Un tueur psychopathe est à l'extérieur et menace la vie de Stiles! On doit faire quelque chose et non se disputer comme des enfants, continua-t-il en fixant Lydia. Nous devons vite trouver un plan d'action et arrêter cet Alpha avant qu'il fasse plus de dégâts et qu'il tue d'autres innocents. Et nous avons la chance d'avoir des gens expérimentés qui font ça à tous les jours pour nous aider, car c'est dans leur intérêt et le nôtre, dit-il en regardant Derek qui s'était tendu à ses paroles. Grâce à leur aide, on va pouvoir protéger Stiles encore plus efficacement et on va pouvoir sauver leur ami par la même occasion, leur ami loup-garou, continua-t-il en regardant Isaac cette fois-ci. Tout le monde doit mettre du sien sinon on n'y arrivera jamais et si quelqu'un s'y oppose, qu'il rentre chez lui et qu'il laisse faire les autres.

Un silence s'installa suite aux paroles de Scott.

-Wow, dit Stiles en hochant la tête, la classe.

-Merci, sourit Scott, maintenant on le fait ce plan?

O0o0O

-Stiles?

La petite réunion s'était achevée il y a quelques minutes. Tout le monde était presque parti sauf Sam, Dean et Kevin que le père de Stiles avait accepté d'héberger après une conversation à l'abri des regards avec le plus vieux et Scott. Kevin était dans le salon en train de regarder une comédie romantique et Sam était monté dans la chambre de Stiles qui comptait le rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda celui-ci en s'arrêtant dans les escaliers.

-Euh, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose...marmonna le loup-garou en fixant le sol.

-Tu veux parler de ce que tu as vu hier, c'est ça?

-Eum, pas vraiment.

-Quoi alors? Le fait que je sois avec un mec? Un mec plus vieux?

-Non plus.

-Quoi?

-J'ai entendu ta conversation avec ce chasseur hier, dit-il en regardant Stiles dans les yeux.

-Son nom est Sam.

-Stiles, ce que je veux dire c'est que... dit en le regardant dans les yeux. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

-Parce que plus personne ne m'adresse la parole depuis deux semaines, dit-il en croisant les bras.

-Je suis désolé, Stiles, mais tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Tu es mon meilleur ami, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi?

-Scott, murmura doucement Stiles en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son ami. Je suis épuisé. Cette ville et toutes les horreurs qu'il s'y passe m'épuisent physiquement et moralement.

-Mais-

-Non, Scott, continua Stiles, j'ai besoin d'autre chose que ça. Et puis, il y a toujours le téléphone et les mails. Ce n'est pas un adieu, je ne m'en vais pas pour tout abandonner et vous oublier.

Scott poussa un soupir et enleva les mains de son ami de sur ses épaules.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, mais si c'est ce que tu veux je ne t'empêcherais pas de le faire.

-Merci Scott, dit Stiles en reprenant son chemin vers sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et tourna la serrure.

-Quelle bonne idée, murmura Sam, allongé sur le lit de Stiles.

-Non, on ne fait rien ce soir, dit l'adolescent en se jetant sur le chasseur.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune qui s'installait contre son torse.

-C'est demain que vous devez vous occuper de ce psychopathe, donc tu as besoin de toutes tes forces.

-Ah...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Après on aura tout le temps qu'on voudra pour ça.

Sam soupira et passa sa main en dessous du chandail de Stiles.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie d'attendre?

Stiles roula des yeux et le regarda.

-C'est moi l'adolescent qui est supposé avoir un taux d'hormones surélevé?

-Je suis le loup-garou nouvellement transformé, donc on est quitte.

Stiles ricana et cacha son visage dans le cou du plus vieux.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-il

-Quoi?

-J'ai dit d'accord, répéta-t-il en levant son regard vers celui du loup-garou.

Sam se redressa et s'installa par-dessus le plus jeune et approcha son visage du sien.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui, je te veux Sam.

-Vraiment.

-Oui, vraiment, murmura-t-il en déposant ses mains sur les joues du chasseur. Toi et personne d'autre.

Sam se rapprocha encore et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescent et déposa ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles. Celui-ci poussa un soupir et mit ses mains contre la poitrine puissante du chasseur.

-Eum, dit Stiles en rompant de contact de leurs lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Sam en le regardant, inquiet.

-Est-ce qu'il y quelqu'un qui peut nous entendre, tu crois? dit l'adolescent en mordant sa lèvre.

Sam cessa tout mouvement, signe qu'il écoutait ce qui se passait dans la maison et secoua la tête.

-Kevin dort devant la télévision, Castiel est parti faire des trucs d'ange et ton père et mon frère discutent d'armes à feu.

-Pour vrai?

-Ouais, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

-Ça me fait un peu peur, dit Stiles en riant nerveusement.

-Moi aussi. On reprend?

-Avec plaisir, dit-il en souriant et en embrassant délicatement les lèvres du chasseur.

O0o0O

-Derek?

-Oui?

-Je lui ai parlé.

-À qui?

-À Stiles, de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin.

-Donc? demanda Derek en se tournant vers Scott.

-Il aime ce type. Tellement qu'il veut partir avec lui.

-Tu en penses quoi?

-Je crois qu'il veut seulement s'en aller pour être sûr qu'il ne tombera pas dans tes bras et faire du mal à ce type.

-Tu crois qu'il ne l'aime pas plus que ça?

-Je crois qu'il essaie plus de se convaincre lui-même qu'il l'aime.

Derek soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu devrais faire quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-Tu l'aimes toi aussi, ça crève les yeux et si tu ne fais rien, il va partir et tu vas avoir le cœur brisé.

-Comment tu sais que je enfin, dit-il en regardant ailleurs

-Kira, dit-il en souriant, elle m'a fait comprendre que tes réactions concernant Stiles étaient étranges et j'ai fait un plus un.

Derek le regarda et hocha la tête.

-Merci Scott.

-De rien. Je préférerais voir Stiles avec toi qu'avec ce type, même si Kira pense le contraire.

-Comment ça?

-Elle les trouve super-mignons ensemble et c'est comme ça qu'elle l'a dit.

Derek grogna et se tourna vers la fenêtre de son loft.

-Jamais je ne les laisserais ensemble, jamais.


	10. Chapitre 9: L'attaque

Chapitre 9 : L'attaque

_Mystic Falls_

Une jeune femme était assise sur la terrasse d'un café. Elle lisait un livre, sûrement romantique, et prit une gorgée de son breuvage lorsque son téléphone cellulaire sonna.

-Allo? demanda-t-elle en déposant sa tasse sur la table.

-Hey, c'est Dean, dit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Oh, dit-elle avec surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles si tôt. Il y a un problème?

-Euh, ouais, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

-Ah ouais? Intéressant... Continue.

O0o0O

_Beacon Hills_

Dean soupira en raccrochant. Bon, il était temps de lever son frère qui dormait avec son ''petit ami'' à l'étage. Il grimaça à cette pensée et monta les escaliers. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de l'adolescent et frappa très fort trois fois.

-Hey, debout là-dedans! La journée risque d'être longue, donc rhabillez-vous et bougez-vous le derrière!

Sam roula des yeux et entendit les pas de son frère redescendant les escaliers.

-Il est toujours comme ça? marmonna Stiles pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

-Non, il veut juste faire chier son monde, dit Sam en resserrant son emprise sur l'adolescent blotti contre lui.

-Veux pas me lever, se plaignit celui-ci en cachant sa tête sous la couette.

-Bah, tu peux rester au lit, puisque tu ne viens pas avec nous de toute façon.

Stiles grimaça et fusilla Sam de ses yeux encore embués par le sommeil. La veille, il s'était battu bec et ongles pour venir avec eux avant de perdre la bataille face à la majorité des votes. Et malheureusement, il allait devoir passer la journée avec le frère du chasseur qui avait proposé de rester pour veiller sur lui au cas où ça tournerait mal. Il l'avait regardé avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, pas pour lui en tout cas.

-Tu penses sincèrement que ton frère va me laisser poireauter au lit? demanda-t-il en soupirant.

-Euh, ouais, tu as raison. Tu es mieux de te lever avant qu'il ne te lance un seau d'eau en pleine figure.

Stiles se redressa brusquement et regarda Sam avec des yeux effrayés.

-Il ferait ça?

-Et bien pire, répondit Sam en hochant la tête.

-Est-ce que tu ne te moques pas un peu de moi là? demanda l'adolescent avec un regard suspicieux.

-Au départ oui, mais maintenant que j'y pense, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il te fasse ce genre de choses.

-Il me déteste, constata Stiles en baissant la tête.

-Mais non, il, commença-t-il avant que Stiles le regarde avec un air qui voulait tout dire. Bon, tu as raison. Il ne t'aime pas beaucoup.

Le plus jeune fit la moue et s'allongea sur le chasseur qui passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Mais, continua le plus âgé, ton père ne m'apprécie pas non plus.

-Pas à ce point-là, répondit le plus jeune en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Stiles, ton père a une arme à feu, non?

-Ouais, et alors?

-Je suis presque sûr qu'il n'hésiterait une seconde pour me tirer une balle.

-Mais non! Dit Stiles en se redressant

Sam le regarda en levant un sourcil et l'adolescent soupira.

-Bon, d'accord, marmonna-t-il, il le ferait, mais ton frère rêverait de me fracasser le crâne.

-Effectivement, parce qu'il pense que tu n'es qu'un petit adolescent qui va se lasser d'un vieillard comme moi et qui va me briser le cœur.

-Un vieillard? demanda le plus jeune en souriant.

-Ouais, c'est exactement ça.

-Bah, tu es très, très, dit en passant sa main sur le torse musclé de Sam, très en forme pour un vieillard. En plus, je croyais que les vieux devaient prendre des médicaments pour performer au lit, dit-il en soufflant sur l'oreille du chasseur.

Celui-ci sourit et murmura à l'oreille de Stiles à son tour.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis endormi avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent.

Stiles se redressa, rouge pivoine, et lança un oreiller sur le visage de Sam, complètement hilare.

-T-t-tu n'as pas le droit! bégaya l'adolescent. C-c-ce n'est pas ma faute!

Les rires de Sam doublèrent d'intensité et le visage de Stiles se transforma en volcan en irruption.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, dit-il en faisant la moue.

Sam se redressa et essuya les coins de ses yeux. Il sourit et prit Stiles dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il, mais c'est très comique comme situation.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et regarda Sam avec un regard mauvais.

-Tu ressembles à un enfant quand tu boudes comme ça, dit Sam en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien et essaya de se défaire de l'emprise du chasseur.

-Non, non, dit-il en se rapprochant de Stiles, je veux savoir comment tu as fait pour t'endormir alors que je t'embrassais partout, vraiment partout, dit-il susurrant les derniers mots à l'oreille de Stiles.

Celui-ci frissonna à la proximité du chasseur et soupira d'aise quand ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec son oreille.

-Alors?

-Eum, murmura Stiles en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de Sam. Tu sais quand tu étais blessé?

-Oui, dit-il en pressant ses lèvres contre la mâchoire de l'adolescent.

-Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment dormi cette nuit-là, ni l'autre d'avant et l'autre et-

-Comment ça? demanda le chasseur en poussant Stiles contre le lit.

Celui-ci gémit lorsque Sam appuya son bassin contre le sien.

-Euh, ah, j'avais beaucoup de choses en tête et ah quand je, je suis préoccupé, je ne dors pas beaucoup, pas vraiment.

-Ah, d'accord, dit-il en mordillant la peau de l'adolescent. Donc, tout ce que je te faisais était si agréable que tu t'es endormi.

\- Ouuuui, gémit-il en sentant la langue de Sam sur sa peau.

Celui-ci sourit et continua sa descente, lorsqu'un bruit caractéristique se fit dans la pièce. Le chasseur se figea, regarda l'intrus et soupira.

-Cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je suis désolé de t'interrompre dans tes, dit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, activités ne nécessitant que très peu de vêtements avec cet adolescent, mais Dean m'a envoyé pour venir vous rappeler qu'il fallait se bouger le cul, comme il a dit, même si je ne-

-C'est bon Cas, interrompit Sam, tu peux nous laisser, on s'en vient.

L'ange disparut et atterrit dans la cuisine où Dean était en train de boire un café.

-Hey Cas.

-Tu avais raison, ils étaient encore sur le lit en train-

-Je ne veux pas savoir, dit-il en levant une main. Il y a des limites à ce que je veux connaître de la vie privée de mon frère.

-Je comprends. Bon, puisque tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je vais attendre dans le salon avec Kevin, dit l'ange en se dirigeant vers la pièce.

-Euh, Cas, attend, dit le chasseur en tendant sa main vers l'ange. Je veux, enfin, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour, je-

-Je sais, Dean. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je comprends. Tu étais inquiet pour ton frère, ce qui a affecté ton attitude, ce qui est totalement compréhensible.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Je vais attendre avec Kevin maintenant, dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

-Tu es nul avec les sentiments, dit Sam qui était arrivé quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Sam?

-Quoi?

-La ferme.

O0o0O

-Bon, est-ce que vous êtes prêts? demanda Dean en regardant Sam et Kevin.

-Ouais, dit le plus jeune en se redressant.

-Donc, vous allez chez ce Derek et toi, dit le plus âgé en pointant Kevin, tu reviens ici après leur avoir indiqué où se trouve Garth, c'est ça?

-Ouais, répondit Sam en ouvrant la porte.

-D'accord, et fais attention à toi, dit-il en regardant son frère. Je ne fais pas confiance à ce loup.

-Dean...soupira Sam en regardant son frère, exaspéré.

-Quoi? Je suis ton grand-frère et j'ai un super instinct, tu le sais très bien. Donc, tu fais ce que je te dis et on n'en parle plus.

Sam secoua la tête et sortit de la maison suivi de Kevin qui referma la porte. Dean se retourna lentement et regarda Stiles droit dans les yeux.

-Toi et moi, on a discuté.

Stiles se figea et baissa la tête.

-De quoi?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi. Ta ''relation '' avec mon frère.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, pour être franc, dit l'adolescent en jouant avec ses doigts.

-Cela me regarde, parce que tu as dix-sept ans et mon frère trente-et-un. Il s'est attaché trop vite à toi à mon goût et un jour, tu vas t'emmerder d'être avec quelqu'un de plus vieux et tu vas lui briser le cœur. Je refuse que cela arrive. Il a déjà trop souffert pour qu'un adolescent qui essaie d'oublier un autre mec piétine ses sentiments.

-Quoi? Comment? demanda Stiles en redressant sa tête.

-J'ai eu une petite discussion avec ton père et à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et regarda Dean avec un regarda déterminé.

-J'en ai marre! Tout le monde qui pense savoir ce que je ressens alors qu'ils n'y comprennent que dalle parce qu'ils ne sont pas dans mon corps ni dans ma tête! Depuis que je suis avec Sam, je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois à Derek! Quand je suis avec lui, je ne pense à rien d'autre que lui. Ce que je ressens pour ton frère n'est pas quelque chose qui va disparaître au bout de quelques années. C'est comme avec Derek. Je l'ai aimé dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur lui, mais il me fait mal, vraiment mal. Tandis qu'avec Sam, ce n'est pas de la douleur que je ressens, c'est la sensation d'être aimé. C'est, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, indescriptible et je ne compte pas faire souffrir Sam, parce que lui faire du mal reviendrait en m'en faire à moi-même. Et je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre pour te convaincre que je ne veux et ne vais jamais délibérément le faire souffrir.

Dean le regarda quelques secondes et soupira.

-C'est bon, je te crois, dit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-Pour vrai? demanda Stiles, incrédule. Il était sûr de recevoir un coup de poing ou des insultes, mais pas à ce que le chasseur le croit.

-Oui, dit le plus vieux en hochant la tête.

-Wow...souffla Stiles en repassant une main dans ses cheveux. Je ne-

Il se fit soudainement interrompre par deux coups frappés à la porte.

-Déjà revenu, demanda le chasseur en ouvrant la porte.

Tout ce que Stiles vit, c'est Dean se plier en deux, voler à travers la pièce et ce fut le noir total.

O0o0O

-Trois, deux, un, souffla doucement Derek.

-On fonce, murmura Scott.

La meute pénétra dans la cabane que Kevin avait située sur une carte. Sam entra à son tour et vit Garth attaché après les rampes d'un escalier.

-Garth! dit-il en se précipitant vers lui. Est-ce que ça va?

-Il est où? demanda Scott, anxieux.

-Non, non, non...

-Garth, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Sam en entendant son ami parler.

-C'est un piège et vous êtes tombés dedans à pieds joints .


End file.
